Abriendo los ojos 2A
by Geremias12
Summary: Bueno he aqui, la parte2 del final alternativo de "Abriendo los ojos", Nota, han de leer la primera parte para saber que pasa en la sengunda, Actuacion especial, del elenco de Inuyasha, Kyoukai no Rinne y la mitica Urusei Yatura,
1. Despues del sueño

**Glosario de símbolos**

Thumb.. = Latidos del corazón, o palpitaciones. Etc…

*texto*= pensamiento

Ranma–chan=Ranma Mujer =Ranko o Ranko–chan

Ran–chan. Ranma de cariño

U–chan …Ukyo de cariño

Ranma–Kun Ranma hombre

Ranma= no especifica forma

Nota, tarde un poco en encontrar el archivo, por que este fic ya tambien tiene sus añitos, mas bien tiene un año ya de antiguedad, pero bueno... al fin encontre, pero solo colocare 2 capis hoy

**Abriendo los ojos Parte 2 del final Alternativo de "Abriendo los ojos"  
><strong>

Final Alternativo

Mientras….los guardias sobrevivientes, al darse cuenta de su fracaso, deciden quemar el deposito, toda evidencia, derraman algo del combustible almacenado, el fuego va consumiendo, todo a su paso, pero aun no llega lo peor, las tuberías de gas están rotas, y Ryoga y Ranma siguen corriendo, llegan al deposito, pero este empieza a caer a pedazos consumido por las llamas, ambos corren hacia la salida, Ryoga va delante de Ranma…en ese instante… Ranma nota como una viga de acero caer, se dio cuenta de que la viga obstruiría la salida así que….. –Moko takabisha, Ranma utiliza lo ultimo de su energía para lazar a Ryoga fuera del deposito, Ranma–chan , queda atrapada ente las llamas, una viga de acero cae sobre ella, esta muy caliente, el no puede moverse, y le cuesta trabajo respirar, empieza a dejar de sentir su cuerpo, y eso es malo….. Poco a poco, su vista se apaga *por que?... por que tengo que morir así?. Akane….Shampoo, nunca pude….*

En el dojo Tendo , en la habitación de Ranma dos chicas abrazan a una pelirroja, que esta en cama, sus ojos están apagados, como si estuviera inmotivada…. De repente… –Airein ya despertaste?...

–Ranma, Que tienes por que lloras…. Akane y Shampoo lo abrasan fuerte mente tratando de calmarla… todo había sido un sueño…. Ranma quedo aterrado, solo pudo decir

– Tenía mucho miedo, y luego se echo a llorar en los brazos de sus dos prometidas….. Por primera vez, el gran Ranma Saotome esta mostrando sus sentimientos , su temor, Akane y Shampoo nunca lo habían visto tan indefenso…. Tan horrible fue su sueño que lo dejo así? Pensaron ambas…..

Ranma estaba feliz, y confundido, Akane y Ryoga novios, todo fue un sueño?... Ranma acababa de despertar después de que Kasumi lo encontró en la entrada del dojo, inconsciente, con mucha fiebre… Ranma aun tenia sus dudas de si solo era un sueño… parecía tan real, el problema era aun si solo fue un sueño, se había dado cuenta de que no solo amaba a Akane, sino que también a Shampoo, y el problema seria, a quien elegir?….. Unos días después….

Kasumi entra a la sala y… –Ranma te llego una carta… es de una tal Kurama

Ranma toma la carta…. Y va a leerla a escondidas en su habitación…..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ran –Chan!

Lamento no poder estar ahí para tu cumpleaños, tengo que resolver algunos asuntos en la aldea… pero de todos modos….. Feliz Cumpleaños... Nos vemos en dos semanas…..

Firma:

Kurama

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Fin**

****Capitulo 1**: **Despues del sueño****

Pasaron los días, y desde que Ranma tuvo esa pesadilla, Ranma decidió no hablar de ello, ni contar el por que de sus heridas…. ya no podía ver las cosas de la misma forma, el tenia que tomar una decisión, el problema era, que no tenia idea de a quien elegir a Akane o a Shampoo… y esa decisión se hacia cada vez mas difícil, y no mejorarían las cosas puesto a que, 3 días antes de que su hermana menor finalmente volveria de su viaje por china….

Ranma te llego una carta!, Kasumi entrega a Ranma y este sale a dar un paseo, para que no lo estén espiando como siempre…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Carta XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ran –chan!

Llegare en tres días, espérame en la estación del metro, después del colegio, mas te vale no tardar, te traje un regalo,!... (me dava flojera escribir una carta mas larga.. ¬ ¬)

Kurama

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN de CARTA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Día 1(Confesión interrumpida)… Ranma se decide, su sueño fue muy REALISTA, pero era imposible que alguien tan torpe como Akane sepa ocultar el echo de que sabe la verdad de Ryoga y P–chan, y mas imposible aún que Ryoga tenga los huevos para declarársele a Akane… así que Ranma ese DIA decidió faltar al colegio, diciendo que no se sentía bien, luego fue a por su cartera bien oculta de Nabikis, Happosais, y Genmas, luego fue a la florería, decidió comprar unas flores, se viste con sus mejores prendas….*pero a quien elijo a Akane o a Shampoo?* Ranma se que do horas pensando… finalmente decide…..por Akane… entonces va a esperarla fuera del colegio, pero en esas… se aparece ….

–nihao.. Ranma, Que haces, envés de su clásico abrazo amazónico, saluda de una forma menos afectuosa… bueno mas tímida que de costumbre

–emmmm. No nada solo paso por aquí….. … thumb.. thumb.. thumb.. thumb.. thumb…. siente que su corazón late rápidamente , No se explica ¿ por que?, pero cuando ve a Shampoo, siempre es lo mismo desde que despertó de aquel sueño… .. Mientras Ranma esta divagando en su mente tratando de encontrar una respuesta… Shampoo se le acerca, y le da un beso en la mejilla.. Antes de retirarse, ella susurra a sus oídos con una voz triste, –Buena suerte con Akane… luego desaparece…..Ranma aun no sabe lo que paso,…. Shampoo lo había descubierto, y aun así no intento arruinarle el plan…. Ranma decidió continuar con su plan….. Media hora después encontró a Akane, que venia caminando con Yuka y Sayu, Ranma se acerca,…

–Ranma ya te sientes mejor?…. pregunta la peli azul…

–em.. Si… thumb. ..Thumb.. .thumb... thumb, su corazón salta como burro sin mecate *Otra vez?*pensó…– a…Akane, po…podrías venir un momento por favor… Ranma ocultando las flores tras su espalda, para que las demás no se dieran cuenta….

–para que… es que estoy ocupada. Ahora iba con Sayu y Yuka al cine….

–solo será un minuto.. Por favor, es muy importante para mí!... En ese instante, Sayu y Yuka empiezan a murmurar, entre ellas, lo cual pone nervioso a Ranma, pero finalmente Akane accede…y…

–Y bien que quieres….

–A…Akane yo. Thumb… yo… thumb… thumb …Ranma se queda sin aire, mueve los labios, pero las palabras no salen… quedo congelado por unos instantes *Por que no puedo decírselo?*… respiro profundo e intento nuevamente….– Akane, yo quería decir que yo te….,

–que pasa?, pregunta la peli azul extrañada por la actitud del chico de la trenza

Ranma vuelve a tomar aire…. –lo que pasa es que tu me… tu me…–Ranma! Prepárate….–Hoy será el día de tu muerte…...Ryoga y Kuno interrumpen, vieron a Ranma hablarle a Akane , escondiendo flores a su espalda…. Y se percataron de los movimientos de Ranma….

–OH! Por que ahora!. Ranma esquiva los ataques de Kuno….pero se olvida de Ryoga y… –shishihokodan!... Ryoga lanza su ataque contra Ranma…..

–Ranma solo para esto me trajiste….

–ahkkkkkkk… maldita sea!… Ranma se enoja….. Ahora van a ver…. Estrenare con ustedes mi nueva técnica… –MEGAMI NO RYU! (El dragón de la diosa)... Ranma forma espirales de un aura negro, que van tomando forma de dragón, y…..

–ahkkkkkkkkkk!, Ryoga y Kuno son arrojados unos veinte metros sobre el aire…. Mientras están en el aire, el dragón los embiste varias veces, cuando caen tienen el cuerpo cubierto por cortadas, moretones, etc.…. Lamentablemente, Ranma olvido soltarlas flores de su mano y todo lo que quedo fueron pétalos esparcidos por toda la calle

–ha cerdo estúpido, dice Ranma!... en ese instante…. Splash… un cachetada de Akane…

–Pro que hiciste eso! Dice Ranma tocando su hinchada mejilla….

–por hacerme perder el tiempo, por llamar cerdo a Ryoga…. Tu siempre estas molestándolo, por eso siempre te ataca…

–y dime, que Kuno me ataque también es mi culpa? el joven de la trenza enojado…

–eso te pasa por mujeriego!Además tu.. tu.

–yo que?...

–olvídalo, no tiene sentido hablar con Baka como tu!, luego se va.

–y tu que sabes! Torpe marimacho…..*pero que estoy diciendo… se supone que esto no seria así*…–Akane espera….. dice Ranma pero esta la ignora y se va… Ranma furioso ve a Ryoga, y lo levanta con una mano del cuello , y lo empieza a sacudir….

–estúpido cerdo, por que tenias que aparecerte justo ahora….en ese momento comenzó a llover…. y –kui.. kui kui kui… chillo el cerdo negro, lamentable mente para Ranma, Akane dejo caer su libro, y cuando regreso para e buscarlo, encontró a una pelirroja sacudiendo salvajemente a un P–chan cubierto de sangre….

–Ranma abusivo que le hiciste a mi p–chan?, dijo Akane mientras ponía a la pelirroja en orbita de un solo golpe…..

–Por que a miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!, se escucho por los cielos de Nerima….Esa noche Ranma no regreso a casa… Akane baño a P–CHAN, luego noto que la sangre, no pertenecía al cerdo negro, entonces….*a quien pertenecía?* se preguntaba la peli azul….

Día 2(un mal día)

Ranma no volvió al dojo la noche anterior., en el colegio… Ranma llego al colegio con una camisa china nueva, solo que esta era mas larga que las otras, ni siquiera sus manos de podían ver….. como ocultando algo

–donde pasaste la noche?, Pregunto la peli azul enojada…

–Fui a visitar la luna!, respondió el joven de la trenza, y fue a tomar asiento

–Akane iba a responder a eso, pero decidió no hacerlo solo por esta vez… y fue a tomar asiento

Durante la clase Ranma parecía… hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse consiente, y sus manos no paraban de temblar…. apenas podía escribir….. Luego fueron a la clase de deporte…. Ranma, se mostraba mas lento que de costumbre, y evitaba en lo mas posible utilizar las manos… por suerte para Ranma, ese día fue tranquilo…. No, ejem, ese fue otro día,…este día fue todo menos tranquilo… –Ranma te derrotare, y me quedare con Shampoo… Musse, lanza cientos de cuchillos, pero Ranma los esquiva con dificultad, se esconde detrás de una mesa, pero Musse arroja una bola de acero,… bom..bum… destroza la mes, el piso, y deja un agujero en la pared… Ranma lo esquivo a tiempo, pero Musse lanza sus habituales cadenas, con cuchillos en las puntas, Ranma las esquiva corriendo alrededor de Musse, pero Musse utiliza sus cadenas como látigos, y Ranma salta para esquivarlas, y luego patea una piedrita, y le da a Musse en la cabeza, y este pierde sus anteojos, al ahora ciego maestro de las artes ocultas, se le ocurre, confundir a Akane con Ranma, y le lanza una roca,…..pero Ranma detiene la roca de una patada, para no usar sus manos,

–Musse estas loco, podrías haber lastimado a Akane,… en ese instante Akane se sonroja al ver que Ranma la protege, pero… –o peor aun, podrías lastimarme a mi, termino el joven de la trenza y….

–ENTONCES DEJA DE JUGAR!: Akane enfadada… mientras lanza a Ranma hacia a Musse…. Pero este lo espera con una lanza, a Ranma no le queda de otra y…. –TOMA ESTO!, da un golpe a Musse con todas sus fuerzas , y este queda semiinconsciente…. Ranma trata de aparentar que esta bien, pero siente un terrible dolor en sus brazos….. luego toca su mejilla, tiene una pequeña cortada, limpia la sangre,….

–Maldito Musse, cuando aprenderás que no soy tan fácil de derrotar, aun si tu, Ryoga, Kuno, y Happosai vinieran juntos YO GANARIA!,

–si no hubieras sido tan presumido, y hubieras utilizado tus manos, no te hubieran lastimado!

–y tu que sabes niña boba!. Dice Ranma mientras va a la enfermería… no volvió a clases después de eso…. Akane fue a buscarlo a la enfermería pero… Ranma ya no estaba y la enfermera tampoco, solo encontró un montón de vendas ensangrentadas *me pregunto de quien serán?* la peli azul preocupada…. Musse de regreso al neko haten, paso por una tiende de "Pociones Chinas"….

–en que puedo ayudarlo Joven, el dueño de la tienda…

–necesito una pócima paralizante, el chico pato,

–ah, so es el frasco verde de la izquierda…. Lamentablemente Musse no trae gafas y en vez de tomar un frasco verde tomo uno azul…

–cuanto cuesta esto?...

–1500 yens!

–que?. Es muy caro… pero bueno esta bien, Musse pago, y se fue….

Día 3(Conspiración de vida o muerte)

Muy temprano en la mañana, en el tejado de Furinkan, tres jóvenes y un mono reseco de 3000 años, estaban reunidos…..

–así que eso dijo Ranma? Un joven con una pañoleta en la cabeza…

–Últimamente ha estado muy presumido….. el chico de gafas

–pero, aun así, esa técnica que uso el otro día era muy poderosa….. el joven de la espada

–humm, creo que tenemos que enseñarle modales a ese chico….el mono reseco...

–pero desde que volvió del monte fénix, se ha vuelto mucho mas fuerte? Agrego el chico cerdo…

–maldito seas Saotome, por alejarme de mi Akane y de mi diosa de la trenza, lo pagaras!,

–¡EH!, no me digas que el no sabe…. el mono reseco..

–ande explícale, Musse, el chico cerdo… 1 hora después de explicarlo como 100 veces para que kuno lo entienda….

–Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? EL joven de la espada de madera, arde de ira,… –Ranma Saotome, ME LAS VAS APAGAR, POR HABERME ENGAÑADO! mientras un aura de fuego lo roda..

–este es el plan, Musse saca un frasco azul….. y….. 5 min. mas tarde…

–es un plan infalible… pero, que pasa si nos mojamos, pregunta Ryoga Preocupado…

–no te preocupes, solo tenemos que bañarnos con este jabón impermeable, y no tendremos que preocuparnos del agua por al menos 3 días

–ahora si ya el plan es infalible!

Mientras en el dojo, Ranma y Akane salen hacia Furinkan, pero…

–Ran –chan!, Ukyo salta hacia Ranma, pero este no puede usar sus brazos, y no puede evitar recibir un apasionado beso de Ukyo… en ese instante un aura d batalla asesina tensa el ambiente….

–no..no Akane no es lo qué parece!,… el chico de la trenza desesperado…. Antes de ser enterrado en el pavimento por un mazo salido de la nada – RANMA NO BAKAAAAA!, Akane mientras se aleja

Mas tarde en Furinkan durante el almuerzo….. Ranma esta en el patio del colegio rodeado por Musse, Kuno, Ryoga, Haposai,

–el día pasado dijiste que nos derrotarías a los cuatro tu solo, Musse con una sonrisa maliciosa… luego ataca a Ranma con sus cadenas, este las esquiva sin usar las manos, ni mover los pies, solo moviendo su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba, pero… –ahkk , uno de los cuchillos de Musse rozo su mejilla dejando una pequeña Herida, luego Ryoga,… –"Bakusai Tenketsu!(truco de la explosión), Ranma da un salto hacia atrás, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados, ya que no puede usarlos,…. En ese instante, –Ranma toma esto…tatatatatatata, Kuno con su espada intentando lograr un estoque, Ranma esquiva todos los ataques con mucha dificultad, pero empieza a cansarse, y…. –ahhk!, Kuno causa un pequeño corte en su brazo izquierdo…. Ranma no tiene tiempo de respirar…

–Happo daikarin!, Haposai con sus bombas….. Ranma empieza cansarse…

–Ranma eso te pasa por presumido!, grita Akane

–no te quedes ahí parada, y lánzame agua fría, grita el joven de la trenza…

–tu te metiste en esto sal tu solo del problema!, contesta Akane quien aun estaba molesta por el beso que le dio Ukyo a Ranma

–no seas tonta dice Ranma, sabes que no soy tan rápido en el cuerpo de hombre grita Ranma! Mientras esquiva unos 3000 cuchillos, hapodaikariness, rocas, espadas, etc.

–entonces quédate como mujer para siempre, contesta Akane molesta… Ranma corre para tener mas espacio… pero se queda sin lugar a donde correr…

–no podrás escapar!, si quieres salir vivo, tendrás que modelar esto para mi!….. el pervertido mono reseco ….

–ESO JAMAZ, grita el joven de la trenza, *Maldición, si usara el "Megami no ryu", los derrotaría, pero si hago eso, probablemente pierda los brazos para siempre…. Que haré?*…. En ese instante Musse ataca a Ranma con una katana, apuntando a las piernas, y Ryoga con su sombrilla de 40 toneladas, apunta ala cabeza, pero Ranma esquiva dando un salto hacia atrás, queda de cabeza en el aire, cuando Kuno con su espada de madera, apunta al estomago y,…. Ahkkkk, Kuno reside una patada que lo lanza a 30 metros….

–que pasa Ranma, te crees demasiado fuerte como para usar los brazos?... Ryoga con se muestra tienta a Ranma. .

–ha,, no necesito los brazos para derrotar a unos perdedores como ustedes, Ranma arrogante *deseara estar tan seguro como soné*.. Ranma de la defensiva y empieza a tacar, repartiendo patadas de aquí para allá, da una patada a Ryoga al rostro, con el empeine, luego, con el talón, salta gira y remata ton una patada de talón al rostro… ahkkk. Ryoga sale volando….

Ranma corre para tener mas espacio para moverse, pero cuando pasa frente a Akane…

–ahkkkkk, el joven aprieta fuertemente su pecho, una punzada fuerte,….

–Ranma estas bien?, Akane preocupada…

–te parece que estoy bien? El joven de la trenza contesta agresivo…

–Hey Boy!, esa trenza es demasiado larga! para empeorar las cosas el director del colegio se une a la fiesta….

– jajaja ..parece que el somnífero que rociamos a nuestras armas esta dando resultado,!Musse riendo frenéticamente,….wajajaja

–que, de que somnífero hablas, el joven de la trenza, ….

–este somnífero, dice el chico pato mientras, saca un frasco azul!, pero Ranma se apresura y se lo arrebata de las manos…. Déjame ver….. Ranma siente un escalofrió al leer la etiqueta del sobre,…

–idota esto no.. es… sus piernas se paralizan y… cae sobre Akane, y accidentalmente le toca los pechos y….

–Raaaannnmaaaa no Hentai!, Akane pone a Ranma nueva mente en orbita….

–Tras el!, grita Ryoga… mientas todos tratan de adivinar donde caerá Ranma…

–me pregunto por que se altero al ver la etiqueta del frasco, Akane toma el frasco y al leer, un frió que recorre todo su cuerpo

"veneno de Cobra real, altamente peligroso" –Ranmaaaa!, grita Akane….. mientras va en su busca… mientras corre, una fuerte lluvia cubre a Nerima

Mientras Ranma cae en un charco de agua a dos cuadras de la estación del metro…. Se levanta dificultosamente…. Pero… –LO ENCONTRE!, Kuno con su espada…. * o no, ya me encontró, pero ahora tengo el cuerpo de mujer, tal vez*…pensó la pelirroja mojada

–Kuno –sempai!, la pelirroja con una vos tierna de niña buena se abalanza sobre kun pero….

–no caeré esta vez! Kuno ataca a la pelirroja golpeando la en la cabeza..

–auch, que te pasa animal! Golpear así a una chica!

Mientras en la estación del metro….

–aaaa, ese Ranma, se supone debería estar esperándome aquí hace media hora!, un joven con trenza va caminando por la calle, bajo la lluvia…

Mientras Ranma y Kuno ….

–Ya no soy tan ingenuo Ranma…. Kuno enfadado

–así que ya lo sabes…..*maldita sea!* Ranma intenta correr pero…. –Ahkk, no puedo moverme… Ranma cae al suelo, le cuesta respirar, y siente un dolor fuerte en su pecho.. y no puede hacer nada para defenderse!...mientras Kuno, Musse Ryoga, Haposai, y el director, patean a Ranma en el suelo…. Ranma solo puede derramar una lagrima mientras lentamente pierde la conciencia *Akane por que…. Por que No… me ayudaste?* Ranma mientras derrama lagrimas de desesperación….finalmente… –Esto es por haberme arrojado al estanque del cerdo ahogando, Ryoga lanza una inconsciente pelirroja hacia unos votes de basura en un callejón sin salida…. Quedando fuera de vista en el callejón oscuro…

Ahora me deshacerme de esa trenza…. El director quiere rematar, quitando a Ranma su segundo tesoro mas preciado, camina hacia donde callo Ranma, –me llevare tu trenza como trofeo!

–yo me quedo con su camisa!. Dijo el joven de la pañoleta…

Yo con la muñequera izquierda, Kuno mientras caminaba hacia donde cayo Ranma, y yo la derecha Musse, sonriendo maliciosamente….en ese instante dejo de llover, El director es el primero en llegar… –Ranma vengo por tu trenza!... el director retira los basureros ver a Ranma pero….solo ven una sombra moverse muy rápido…y….

–que?, no esta!, se escapo!,

–rápido no debe estar lejos.!

–Si!,… quiero mi premio! Dice Kuno…. Mientras se dan vuelta para salir del callejón…. Pero…

un joven con trenza ocultando su rostro en la oscuridad parado detrás de ellos, –im.. imposible…. Todavía puede ponerse de pie después de esa golpiza? Los 5 quedan sorprendidos… pero…

Ryoga –Ahora vas a ver… –

Musse –debiste escapar cuando pudiste!,

Haposai –Te convertirás en mi modelo personal!... pero antes de que pudieran acercarse…..

–JUICIO DIVINO!, un Aura negro en sale de las manos del joven y….

Ahkkkkkkkkkkkk!, Musse Ryoga, Kuno, Haposai, y director quedan ensangrentados en el suelo!.. Ryoga se levanta lentamente … –cof..cof… tose algo de sangre…. Ve los ojos del joven de la trenza, en lugar de los ojos azules que suelen mostrar compasión, y empatía, estos eran amarillos (o dorados ), Fríos como el hielo, y llenos odio, y de sed de sangre!... (si alguien vio Black Cat, esos mismos ojos, o.. como los de Seshomaru, mas como los de Black cat, xq Seshomaru tiene mirada fría, no sed de sangre… generalmente)

–Noooo!, detente, no te acerques, Ryoga aterrado, arrastrándose e Intentando escapar…. Pero, el joven lo toma del cuello, y lo golpea una y otra y otra y otra vez, AAAAHHHHHKKKKKKKK!, pero se detiene antes de dejarlo inconsciente, luego va por Musse, Kuno, etc. Cuando llega el turno del director…. – tu trenza será mía! Dice el director intentado cortar la trenza con lo ultimo de sus energías, pero…. – AAAAHHHHHKKKKKKKK!, el director grita de dolor, mientras observa su brazo roto, que se arrimo hacia la sagrada trenza,

–así que te gustan las cabezas rapadas! *Su voz se oye diferente*piensa el directo… mientras el joven toma las rasura doras del suelo…

–ieeeeeeeedaaaaaaaaaaa! (nooooooo! O detente o no por favor) Gritan los 5!

**Fin del Cáp. 1**

**espero les halla gustado, como el anterior, no cambie nada, solo algunas pocas correcciones...**

**acepto cualquier critica constructiva  
><strong>


	2. Efectos Secundarios

**Cáp.2 Efectos Secundarios Parte 1**

–Noooo!, detente, no te acerques, Ryoga aterrado, arrastrándose e Intentando escapar…. Pero, el joven lo toma del cuello, y lo golpea una y otra y otra y otra vez, AAAAHHHHHKKKKKKKK!, pero se detiene antes de dejarlo inconsciente, luego va por Musse, Kuno, etc. Cuando llega el turno del director…. – tu trenza será mía! Dice el director intentado cortar la trenza con lo ultimo de sus energías, pero…. – AAAAHHHHHKKKKKKKK!, el director grita de dolor, mientras observa su brazo roto, que se arrimo hacia la sagrada trenza,

–así que te gustan las cabezas rapadas! *Su voz se oye diferente*piensa el directo… mientras el joven toma las rasura doras del suelo…

–IAAAAAADAAAAAAAA! TRADUCCION=(NOOOO! DETENTE, o, NO POR FAVOOOR!) Gritan los 5! … mientras un joven con trenza, saca una espada, para rematar a los 5 hombres yacen en el suelo….

Unas Horas después

Ryoga despertaba en lo del doctor Tofu…

–Ahkk, como duele, Ryoga tocando su frente….

–Que bueno que ya despertaste… Akane contenta…

–A..Akane!, que paso?, donde estoy? Akane le cuenta a Ryoga lo sucedido de cómo los encontraron

Flash Back

40 minutos pasaron desde que Ranma y los otros dejaran el instituto…. 5 moribundos yacen en un callejón oscuro mientras tres chicas empapadas por la lluvia reciente recorren las Cayes de Nerima buscando al joven de la trenza…

–Ryoga!, Ran –chan estas ahí?... –Kuno sempai!... pareciera que la tierra se los hubiese tragado,

hasta que… –Encontré algo!, Shampoo llama a las demás…las demás acuden rápidamente….

–Que fue lo que encontraste? Preguntan Akane y Ukyo al mismo tiempo…

–No estoy segura, Respondió Shampoo, –Que quieres decir?. Pregunto Akane

–mirar Ahí!, Shampoo señalando un callejón cerrado, donde parecía haber algo así como 5 cadáveres pudriéndose. Las chicas se acercan para ver de quien se trata y….

–Aaaaaaaaahhh! un fuerte grito se escucha por todo Nerima…

Ukyo –Por que gritas Akane? , aun están vivos!

–Por el momento, agregó Shampoo…..

–pero que les paso?... como fue que terminarnos así de lastimados –Y donde esta Ranma.

–al parecer Kuno, Ryoga, y Musse, no tienen heridas tan graves…. Pero… el director y Haposai no se ven nada bien….

Ukyo –Llevemos a Kuno Musse y Ryoga con del doctor Tofu.

Akane –Que hacemos con el viejo verde y el mono Reseco, llamamos a una ambulancia?

Ukyo –Para esos dos?, no mejor llamemos al veterinario, ante este comentario las chicas rieron un poco, luego llamaron a la ambulancia.. o era al veterinario, bueno no importa….

Fin Flash back

–Y eso fue lo que paso, termino Akane

Ryoga no pudo notar a las otras dos chicas, observando, con la cara roja de no poder respirar… y…

–y, Que les pasa a esas dos?. Ryoga desconcertado…. Hasta que…

–jajajaja … las dos chicas no se aguantan mas y empiezan a reír a carcajadas, en ese instante una imagen viene a la mente de Ryoga, la del joven con trenza acercándose lentamente con unas Rasuradoras… y abre los ojos como platos, levanta lenta y temblorosamente su mano para tocar su cabeza y…. –AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!, Ryoga grita por 4 minutos luego se vuelve a desmayar…. 10 minutos des pues se vuelve a despertar….

–Ryoga que fue lo que les paso? Y donde esta Ranma? Pregunta Akane…. Ryoga cuenta lo ocurrido saltándose la parte donde Ranma estaba moribundo en el suelo (por conveniencia), directamente contó lo ultimo sucedido y… …

–AAAH!, ese Ranma es un abusivo… Yo acá preocupándome por el, y el les hace esto y luego desaparece… –Ya vera cuando vuelva a casa….. Akane sale corriendo hacia el Dojo, para esperar al joven de la trenza …..

–Eso es muy raro, Ranma no es el tipo de persona que actuaría así!, el doctor tofu intrigado, –Bueno!, y lo sabremos cuando Ranma venga por aquí, supongo que el debe estar herido también, ustedes podrán irse mañana, dice el doctor, en un tono frió, y mirando sospechosamente a Ryoga, y sale del cuarto… ni cinco minutos desde que Tofu se va y los otros dos también despiertan….. tocan su cabeza y…

–AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!, por otros 10 minutos,….

Al despertar

–Ese Ranma va ver, cuando nos recuperemos….. en ese instante.

–Ahora Cuenten lo que realmente paso! Ukyo y Shampoo mirando con ira…..

–Pero si ya les dije toda la verdad! Ryoga alegando intentado defenderse….

–Tal vez Akane sea una torpe, y no se halla dado cuenta de que no dijiste toda la verdad, pero nosotras no somos tan ingenuas, Shampoo enojándose

–No creo que Ranma les haga eso sin una buena razón, dice Ukyo echando una mirada asesina

–Ustedes empezar a hablar ahora!, Shampoo, con una mirada fría….. Después de interrogar amablemente a los tres Heridos, –Bueno por esta vez los perdonamos,

–espero hayan aprendido su lección

–y no vuelvan a molestar a Ranma, dice Ukyo….

–Espero que Musse, se fije en etiqueta de frasco la próxima vez que hacer algo parecido! Termino Shampoo, des pues de eso las dos chicas salen del consultorio del doctor, y cada una va a casa….

–PE…PERO QUE PASO AQUÍ!, el Dr. Tofu aterrado al ver a Kuno enterrado en piso, Ryoga con la cabeza clavada en el techo y Musse, bueno Musse, digamos que nunca volverá a ser el mismo, y no podrá volver a sentarse en una o dos semanas…

Tres días han Pasado, los alumnos de la clase 2–f visten de luto, rodeando un tumba, cada uno va pasando dejando un flor, y despidiéndose del joven difunto… al final la ultima persona en acercarse es una joven de pelo corto, se acerca lentamente, se arrodilla frente a la tumba para dejar su flor, toca la lapida con sus manos –Baka….Por que tenias que morir?, derramando una lagrima y…..

Nabiki –Muy bien tomemos un descanso, después repetir una vez mas, esta bien?

–No se como me metí en esto? Dice Akane molesta

–Simple, me debes 5000, que te preste para comprar el muñeco que tanto querías…

–y que Ranma rompió en unos segundos! Termino Akane molesta, después de eso regreso al dojo para ver si Ranma ya había regresado

–Muy bien, con esto termina la practica de hoy, la obra será en una semana, dicen Nabiki los de la clase 2 –f, antes de ir a casa

Akane llega al dojo esperando desquitarse con el chico de la trenza…

Pero, Ranma no Ha vuelto…..

En el dojo Tendo..–HA!…HA!… TSUYUOA!… una enfurecida joven de cabello corto esta remodelando el salón de entrenamiento, colocando un par de entradas extra, y un tragaluz, etc.,

–Ese Ranma va a saber quien soy cuando vuelva! –HAIYAAAA! Akane destruyendo unos maniquíes de entrenamiento que llevaba una camisa china roja, y una trenza colgando de su destrozada cabeza…..en ese momento…

En alguna parte de Tokyo–Japón, en una posada barata….

Un Joven de cabello oscuro, despiedra, algo confundido…

–uhhhhhh, don…donde estoy? El joven al despierta en una habitación desconocida, y oye una voz familiar…

–Onii–chan!. Una joven salta sobre el y lo abraza

–Onii? Eh? Quien eres?, el joven enciende la luz y ve a una joven de cabello negro, con una larga trenza y…

–Kurama?, que paso, donde estamos? Pregunta el joven de pelo negro..

–Bueno hace 3 das te encontré en la calle siendo golpeado por 5 perdedores que no duraron ni 30 segundos en contra mía….al oír esto Ranma, siente como su orgullos se hace pedazos.

– espera qué fue lo que paso exactamente, recuerdo que no podía respirar, y luego todo se puso negro….

–Bueeeeeno….

Flash back…..

Una joven de pelo negro trenzado, pasa caminando en la lluvia, molesta por que no la vinieron a recoger cuando…

–Ahkk, no puedo moverme, la joven escucha el grito, y acude hacia a el… en ese instante ve a una joven pelirroja siendo brutalmente golpeada por 5 hombres, mientras va en su auxilio…

–Esto es por haberme arrojado al estanque del cerdo ahogando, Un joven con una pañoleta amarilla en su cabeza, lanza la inconsciente pelirroja hacia unos votes de basura en un callejón sin salida….

–Al escuchar las palabras del joven de la pañoleta, la joven de pelo negro, siente un escalofrió que recorre todo su cuerpo, y se mueve a gran velocidad, hacia la pelirroja, la toma en brazos, luego lleva sobre un tejado,….

–Ra… Ranma…., la chica arde de furia al observar el estado de la pelirroja, quien casi ha dejado de respirar, y parece tener varios huesos rotos, y el rostro magullado por los golpes, la joven aprieta fuertemente sus puños, –MALDITA SEA!, que puedo hacer!... quedo en silencio unos instantes hasta que….–No me queda de otra, la joven saca de su mochila, un frasco negro, se la da de beber a la pelirroja…. – en este momento es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, dice la joven, al ver que la pelirroja ha dejado de respirar, derrama lagrimas, –cof..cof, las lagrimas se detienen al escuchar como la pelirroja tose y sigue respirando, observa como rápidamente, el rostro de la pelirroja va mejorando, en ese ínstate, baja nuevamente, para enfrentarse cara a cara con los 5 hombres…

Fin de Flash back

–y después como no sabia donde vivías, te taje a esta posada…

–Enserio los venciste a los 5?

–si, No eran la gran cosa, dime que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?, no se como pudiste perder ante esos fracasados,

–Oye, me tomaron desprevenido, además colocaron veneno en sus armas!

–si.. si, so lo oigo excusas…

–por que eres cruel con migo Ne–chan?...

–por que lo mereces!...

–por cierto, que dijiste 3 días verdad?..

–Si, por que?...

–tengo que regresar al dojo o me regañaran, además han de estar preocupados,…. en ese instante Ranma se levanta y sale corriendo, al baño ducharse para antes de ir al dojo

–espera Ranma tengo algo que decirte!, pero este no logra escucharlo, –Bien se lo advertí, mejor preparo el desayuno, Al entrar al baño…..*que raro, pensé que después de la paliza que me dieron estaría en cama por mas tiempo*, notando que no sentía dolor…. Ni en el rostro ni en las costillas, se acerco a mirar en el espejo y…. –AHHHHH!, Ranma retrocede, y pisa el jabón que cayo al suelo y…BAAAMMMB!, Ranma cayo al suelo

–Creo que ya se dio cuenta, dijo Kurama que preparaba el te

*que… que fue eso?* se pregunta el joven asustado por lo que vio en el espejo del baño…se levanta lenta mente, y observa nuevamente, el joven en el espejo no era el… al menos no lo parecía, Ojos amarillos, la forma era casi como los ojos de un gato, sus dientes estaban mucho mas blancos que antes, sus colmillos habían crecido un tantito…, su cabello suelto, era tan largo que llegaba a sus rodillas….**(imagínense a Seshomaru con cabello negro que le cubre la frente así como a Inuyasha, sin la media luna en la frente, ni las rayas en debajo de los ojos, o a Inuyasha con su forma humana, con el cabello hasta las rodillas )**en ese instante, Ranma sale corriendo del baño…..

–Kurama, que fue lo que me paso?... Ranma exaltado…. Mientras su hermana cierra sus ojos, toma un poco de te y responde…

–Lo que pasa es que sufres de los efectos segundarios…

–Efectos de que?

–Te lo explicare, pero creo que se te olvido algo! Señalándolo… Ranma mira al hacia abajo, y… su cara se torna rojo como un tomate, –Lo siento!, Ranma sale a regresa al baño, después de ducharse… Kurama le corta el cabello a Ranma, explicándole lo que le sucedió….

–empezare por el principio….Una antigua leyenda china, de un niño YouKai llamado Seshomaru, que se ahogo en un estaque de Jusenkyo, aun que su padre logro salvarle, el estanque recordó la forma del YouKai, pero el estanque se secaba sin que nadie llegara a el, por que nadie era capas de llegar vivo a ese lugar, hace unos meses, encontré el lugar donde se hallaba el estanque, para mi suerte encontré un pequeña cantidad de esa agua, el Guía de Jusenkyo dijo, que esta no hacia efecto al tocarla sino al beberla, hace 3 semanas, tuve un pequeño accidente mientras entrenaba, no me quedo de otra que beber de esta agua, cuando desperté, mi cabello llegaba a mis rodillas, mis ojos cambiaron de color, y ahora tengo colmillos, Kurama enseñando los dientes. Cuando te encontré tuve que darte un poco del agua, ya que estabas muy grave….

(si ya se, que Seshomaru es de Inuyasha, pero con Rumiko –sensei todo puede pasar, además no es un crossover exactamente, solo uso el nombre, la apariencia y los poderes, y… bueno si es le hermano de Inuyasha, solo que 600 añas atrás, cuando era niño)

–bueno eso explica la fuerza que tienes, y el por que venciste a los 5, dice Ranma, un poco aliviado, ya que pensó que su pequeña hermana lo había superado, y eso lastimaba su orgullo, pero esto era diferente…. Una vez que Ranma tenia nuevamente su trenza a la medida correcta…. Se

Ranma salía de la posada y… –ahhh! la luz, cubriendo sus ojos la luz lastimaba sus ojos….

Kurama –tardaras unos días en acostumbrarte, por el momento deberías usar lentes para sol,

Ranma –dime hay otra cosa que quieras decirme?

Kurama –Bueeeno, no comas comidas picantes, trata de evitar los ores fuertes, y si tienes mp3 o mp4, no pongas la música al volumen que acostumbras….. Bueno aquí nos separamos, tengo que ir a ver a alguien, luego Kurama se aleja… y Ranma sigue so camino hacia el dojo

Cuando Ranma llegaba al dojo luciendo unos lentes oscuros estilo Europeo… Akane lo recibió con una hermosa sonrisa … corriendo hacia a el extendiendo los brazos como si lo fuera a abrazar *Creo que si estaba preocupada por mi*piensa el joven pero….en una fracción de segundos esa sonrisa se transformo en una horrible mueca, y…

–Ranma no BAKAAAA!, Akane lo golpea tan fuerte –AHHHKKK!, Ranma cae al suelo, sus lentes de solo nuevos salen volando de su rostro, *pe..pero, por que fue eso?,*Ranma presiente que si se levanta será golpeado nueva mente, así que finge estar inconsciente además recuerda que su hermana le dijo que debía tratar de ocultar los cambios en su cuerpo….

–Ese idiota, para el colmo viniendo luciendo esos lentes oscuros, como si fuera una estrella de cine… Akane mientras sacude su hinchada mano, y lagrimeando…..

Genma lleva a Ranma a su habitación, y pero antes de irse, intenta llevarse los lujosos lentes de sol estilo europeo, pero una Filosa katana, rozando su cuello lo hace recapacitar….. al ver que ya no hay nadie, y que ya es de noche, Ranma se levanta se pone los lentes, y baja a donde están Akane y los demás a cenar, pero al llegar a la sala….

–WAHAHAHAHA.! Ranma en el piso riendo como cabra, al ver chico al cerdo….

–Ranma me las pagarse! Ryoga con su sombrilla de 45 toneladas ataca al joven de la trenza…..

pero este lo esquiva y…

–Oye Ryoga, que te paso en la cabeza! Ranma no para de reír

–NO te hagas, tu fuiste quien me dejo así!

–De que hablas, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba en el piso siendo pateado por 5 perdedores que usaron veneno para ganar ventaja

–no me engañaras, Ryoga golpea a Ranma en la cabeza con su sobrilla, y Akane remata con la mesa… generalmente Ranma insultaría a Akane por esto…. Y esta vez no fue la excepción

–Torpe marimacho por que hiciste eso.?

–Te lo mereces por lo que le hiciste a Ryoga! Y por desaparecer por 3 días….

–Ya te dije que yo no hice nada… y además estuve inconsciente los últimos tres días, por culpa de ese estúpido cerdo…en ese momento…Splash! Un cachetada certera en la cara de Ranma… pero este ni lo sintió

–De seguro estuviste corriendo tras la falda de alguien estos 3 días! Esas palabras hirieron a Ranma, quien no dejaría que lo acusaran injustamente.

–Y tu que sabes, realmente piensas que seria capaz de hacer algo así?

–si, Akane responde fríamente, echando una mirada fría, acusadora e injustificada hacia el joven de la trenza….

Ranma, se levanta, camina hacia las escaleras, y antes de subir, con mirada triste, dice a Akane,

–Es una lastima, que tanto tiempo que nos conocemos, y no sabes nada sobre mi, Ranma sube las escaleras, lamentablemente Akane no vio la tristeza en los ojos de Ranma, ya que usaba lentes oscuros y "no se le veían los ojos"…. Akane y Ryoga se quedaron conversando un tiempo…. Y antes de levantarse e ir a dormir, ambos esbozan una sonrisa maliciosa… que intriga a Nabiki quien los observaba desde las sombras, bueno en realidad, fue pura casualidad que ella se levantara a tomar un baso de leche y los encontrara hablando…..

Al día siguiente….

–Ranma despierta, tenemos que ir al colegio, Akane derramando un cubo de agua helada….

–Por que siempre tienes que despertarme de esa manera! La hermosa pelirroja molesta, para su suerte Akane no noto ojos colmillos de esta, ni sus ojos amarillos o dorados (para dejar en claro tenia los mismos ojos que Seshomaru de Inuyasha)… mientras Ranma y Akane desayuna,…..

–Ranma podrías venir un momento….Nabiki misteriosa…

–Que pasa estoy comiendo…..

–es sobre el nannichuan,

–que el nannichuan? Donde? Donde?, dice llevando su tazón hasta donde esta Nabiki

–Solo te lo dije para que vinieras?..

–que?, por que siempre tienes que hacer estas cosas?

–Ya deja de quejarte, tengo algo que decirte…

–Cuanto me costara?

–por esta vez es gratis

–que… te sientes bien, Ranma tocando la frente de Nabiki para ver si tenia fiebre.

–Ya deja eso,… escucha, Akane y Ryoga están tramando algo, ten cuidado!

–quien… Akane tramando algo en contra mía, no eso no es posible! Dice Ranma riendo, después de todo, Akane era la única persona en quien Ranma confiaba ciegamente, a demás de Kasumi y su Mama, claro esta….. – deja de bromear, esta vez no caeré? Ranma alejándose…..

–no digas que no Te lo advertí! Cuando Ranma sale en la calle, se vuele a colocar esos lentes oscuros... aun que el cielo estaba nublado, y pareciera llover en cualquier momento, eso no molesto Ranma

–Para que te pones esa cosa? Akane, molesta

–para ver quien es el primer idiota que pregunta?, Akane iba a reaccionar, poniéndolo en orbita, pero recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Ryoga y… solo se quedo callada, hasta que….

–Te quedan bien!, Ranma se sonrojo, no podía creer lo que había escuchado….

–A..Akane, te sientes bien?

–si estoy perfectamente!.. Akane acelera el paso… y Ranma se queda observando, y pensando en lo que le dijo Nabiki *se comporta raro*,…*no Akane no seria capas*, luego apresura el paso…

En el instituto, en la hora del almuerzo,

–Ranma!, comamos juntos, Akane con una de esas sonrisas que hacen que Ranma se derrita…

–ehmm, cocinaste tu? Pregunta el joven preocupado

–no, esto lo hizo Kasumi, al oír esto, el joven de la trenza se tranquilizo

Akane lleva a Ranma en el gimnasio, comer tranquilamente,

–Ranma, podrías quitarte esos lentes de una vez?

–eh.. si claro no los necesito aquí adentro!... Ranma se quita los lentes….

cuando terminan de comer lo que cocinó Kasumi. Akane quita una lonchera mas, ahora quiero que pruebes mi comida, ese comentario hace que a Ranma se le pongan los pelos de punta *no lo vi. venir, no hay donde escapar… pero que estoy diciendo, si hago eso ella seguirá pensando mal de mi*, por primera vez Ranma piensa con la cabeza y no con el estomago,

–e..esta bien, dice Ranma mientras temblorosamente lleva un bocado a su boca y…. –mmm, no esta mal, al notar que la comida es "comida" y no "veneno" Ranma sigue comiendo hasta que acaba,

–Valla Akane eso estuvo delicioso!*por primera vez cocina algo no toxico*

–me alegra que te halla gustado Ranma! Akane mostrando una hermosa sonrisa…. Thumb, Thumb.. Thumb.. Thumb, el corazón de Ranma, late muy fuerte, en ese instante, *Esta es la oportunidad perfecta*piensa el joven de la trenza, y si perder tiempo, coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven de pelo corto, –Akane, yo…. Thumb…yo, hace tiempo que… Ranma traga saliva, pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra… Splash, alguien derrama agua fría al joven…

–Hora de la venganza!, Kuno, Ryoga, el director, y Haposai…. Esta vez Musse no estaba con ellos, por que estaba deprimido, ya que Shampoo ya no le dirigía la palabra…. A demás, le dolía mucho el trasero, como para arriesgarse a que Ranma se lo patease de nuevo

–Otra vez ustedes….., y por que se afeitaron la cabeza, que van a ser monjes o algo así?

–No te hagas, fuiste tu quien nos dejo así!

–otra vez, con eso, ya les dije que no recuerdo nada!...

–A callar, Ryoga lanza su sombrilla de 45 toneladas, el muy idiota la lanza hacia Akane, y Ranma pone su cabeza de escudo BAMMMMB!, Ryoga esta vez si te pasaste, Ranma mientas la sangre cae por su frente… pero antes de que Ranma pudiera moverse… –AHHHKKK, que pasa no… no puedo moverme!, Haposai salta sobre los pechos de la pelirroja…. Y la empieza a sobar,

–Akane!, Ayúdame!...la pelirroja desesperada, pero Akane solo se dirige hacia la puerta, Ranma observa impactado, como ella lo abandona, antes de irse Akane lo mira molesta –esto te pasa por abusivo, como pudiste hacerles eso, eres un pervertido y Mujeriego!, Akane sierra la puerta del gimnasio, Ranko –chan se queda observando impactada, Haposai quita la camisa a la pelirroja, dejándola con los pechos desnudos, mientras los demás la sujetan de brazos y de piernas, Haposai soba nuevamente los pechos de la joven pelirroja antes de bajarle los pantalones, mientras esta aun sin reaccionar, deja caer una lagrima….

Fin Del Cáp..

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

No…

Aun

no…

jeje ^_^

Haposai quita la camisa a la pelirroja, dejándola con los pechos desnudos, mientras los demás la sujetan de brazos y de piernas, Haposai soba nuevamente los pechos de la joven pelirroja antes de bajarle los pantalones, mientras ésta está, aún sin reaccionar, deja caer una lagrima….

–Eso no estaba en el plan, dice Ryoga a Haposai

–Ustedes a los suyo y yo a lo mío, después de todo ya me queda poco tiempo de vida….

Rápidamente Ryoga toma unas tijeras y corta la Trenza, en ese instante, una imagen de Akane sonriendo que se va rompiendo en pedazos viene en la mente de Ranko..

los ojos de la pelirroja cambiaron nueva mente en un color rojo sangre, y dos marcas púrpura aparecieron bajo sus ojos (esas líneas que tiene Inuyasha bajo sus ojos cuando se convierte en demonio), en ese instante, –Los matare, susurro la pelirroja, entes de arrojar a Kuno y Ryoga a unos 20 metros, Haposai quien no se había dado cuenta intentaba quitarle a Ranma su ropa interior, pero… AHHHKKK, Haposai termina, en el suelo cubierto de sangre,.. Kuno y Ryoga corren hacia Ranko –chan con la intención golpearla, pero, esta hace una sonrisa maligna, de placer, como si deseara mas…mas,… –Mas sangre, dice la pelirroja, con una mirada maligna y esa sonrisa asesina….. –AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHKKKKKKKKK!, ese grito se escucho por todo Furinkan, todos acuden al gimnasio a ver que acontecía, pero antes de llegar vieron como huía de la escena a una joven pelirroja llorando, casi rapada, semidesnuda con manchas de sangre en la poca ropa que tenia, en el gimnasio destruido… afortunadamente para los 4 perdedores, Ranma –chan logro contenerse antes de literalmente matarlos…..

Hiroshi –Pero que… que paso aquí?

Daisuke –que les habrá pasado a estos idiotas?

En ese instante Sayu acerca, –que es esto?... miren, señalando una trenza, en el suelo

Yuka –que esta no es la ropa de Ranma?, señalando una camisa china roja, y unos pantalones chinos negros,

Hiroshi, –Recuerdan a la chica que vimos correr, creen que se trate de Ranma?,

Daisuke –Akane, crees que Ranma este bien?

Akane –Y como voy a saber?, Akane fingiendo que no sabe que es lo que paso *maldito Haposai, ojala no le halla echo lo que creo que le hizo a Ranma, el seria demasiado idiota si dejara que Haposai le hiciera eso* pensaba Akane preocupada…. Aun que ya era tarde para arrepentirse…

En las calles de Nerima, una joven pelirroja corre, desahogando sus penas llorando bajo la fría lluvia, que ocultaba sus lágrimas, tropezó y cayó al suelo, y continúo llorando,…. Hasta que una joven de de cabello corto, color marrón, la encontró….

–Ra…Ranma, pero que te paso… dice la joven mientras abrasa a la pelirroja, cubriéndola para que no se vea su cuerpo semidesnudo…Nabiki quería llevarlo al dojo, pero en ese instante una joven con trenza idéntica a Ranma, se acerco, y se negó, decidieron llevar a la pelirroja con el doctor Tofu, quien había regresado hace 5 días después de desaparecer misteriosamente por 6 meses….

La pelirroja dormía, mientras las mediana de los Tendo, háblame con la misteriosa chica de la trenza…..

–que… que tu eres su hermana?

–Así es, solía viajar con Ranma y Papa, pero decidí quedarme un tiempo en china…

–pero, ellos nunca mencionaron nada sobre ti?

–es que, siendo miembro de las Amazonas chinas, debieron, guardar en secreto mi existencia….

–y tu como conoces a Ranma? Pregunta la joven de la trenza.

–ehm.. yo soy la hermana de la prometida de Ranma, Nabiki Tendo, pro cierto como te llamas?

–Yo soy Kurama, Kurama Saotome…. Las chicas estuvieron conversando hasta que Ranma finalmente despertó, mientras Kurama fue a hablar con el doctor Tofu.…..

–Fue Akane?, pregunto la mediana de los Tendo...el silencio lo dice todo….

–que piensas hacer ahora?, pero la pelirroja no responde…. Solo se queda inmóvil, perdida en sus pensamientos….. al ver que no obtendría respuesta alguna….. Nabiki decide regresar al dojo…

Al día siguiente, Ranma no regresa al dojo.. y Nabiki y Akane están conversando…

–dime, que exactamente estabas pensando, cuando decidiste ayudar a esos idiotas?

–Es que, Ranma tenia que aprender a no ser tan abusivo!

–Akane, déjame decirte esto, la única persona en quien Ranma realmente confiaba, eras tu además de su madre y Kasumi…..

–Adonde quieres llegar? Pregunta la menor de los Tendo….

–Akane, Ranma tal vez no regrese!, ese comentario aterro a Akane –el realmente estaba afectado por todo esto, Nabiki se levanto, y dejo a Akane sola…. *Como no va a regresar a donde mas iría?...* Al día siguiente, Akane Va al instituto… y pero Nabiki decide tomarse el día libre ya que Kasumi y Nodoka estarían fuera todo el día, y Soun y Genma estarían en el hospital esperando a que Haposai milagrosamente muriera….. Nabiki se pasa leyendo el manga de Death Note, pero es interrumpida al escuchar un ruido en el piso de arriba, sube para ver, lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, entra en la habitación de Ranma, solo para encontrar a este, llevándose sus pertenencias…..

Nabiki –así que piensas marcharte? , el joven no responde….

Nabiki –Piensas volver?... pregunta nuevamente la mediana de los Tendo… pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, el joven solo se dirigió hacia la ventana, y antes de marcharse ….

–Realmente no lose, tengo que pensar en muchas cosas…. Luego el joven se retiro…. Pero la mirada del joven no engaño a Nabiki, ella sabia que Ranma no regresaría…

Cuando Nabiki contó lo sucedido, los padres de Ranma dejaron la casa, se marcharon al día siguiente, Soun solo podía derramar amargas lágrimas al quedarse sin heredero para su dojo…

**Ranma regresara?**

**En que estaba pensando Akane?**

**Que otros efectos secundarios tendrá el agua del YouKai ahogado?**

**Ranma podrá perdonar a Akane?**


	3. Malas desiciones

**Cap3. Malas decisiones**

Cuando Nabiki contó lo sucedido, los padres de Ranma dejaron la casa, se marcharon al día siguiente, Soun solo podía derramar amargas lágrimas al quedarse sin heredero para su dojo… En realidad solo contó que Rama llevo sus cosas, no explico por que exactamente, ni del problema que tuvo con Akane, ni de supuesta hermana de Ranma….

Un día después, en Furinkan….

–miren, que es un nuevo alumno,… –no creen que podría tratarse de…, –imposible, no puede ser el….

Todos hablaban del misterioso joven, que caminaba por los pasillos, cabello casi a rape, y unos lentes oscuros, que no dejaban ver sus ojos, y la ya conocidas ropas chinas….

Daisuke –Ranma, que paso con tu cabello?

Ranma –Es que quería cambiar de estilo, dando la mas forzosa sonrisa de su vida *me quiero morir* , Ranma trataba de que no se notara lo que sentía, pero, la sombra de la muerte estaba tras el….

Por suerte Ukyo había faltado a clases ese día, y no sabía nada de lo que le paso a Ranma, y eso

Facilitaba todo…

Mas tarde en la azotea del instituto… dos jóvenes se reúnen secretamente,… ambos están parados, a pocos metros de distancia uno del otro, evitando verse directamente, sin decir palabra alguna hasta que…El joven baja la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos pensando bien las palabras que iba a decir…

–Ra.. Ranma, yo… La joven intenta decir algo, pero se detiene, al notar que el joven de ropas chinas no la esta escuchando…

– ahórrate tus palabras, solo quiero saber una cosa…. dime… por que?... Porqué lo hiciste?...yo confié en ti, y me traicionaste!...

Akane comenzó a derramar lágrimas, mientras decía…. –Y que hay de tu traición…. Eh, Ranma?.

–A que te refieres, YO NUNCA TE TRAICIONE!.

–Así, y que hay de P –chan?

–Que tienen que ver ese estúpido cerdo con todo esto?...

–Por que no me dijiste que RYOGA ERA P –CHAN!... Al escuchar esto todo tuvo un poco más de sentido… pero no el suficiente…

–el día que en que Ryoga y los otros te acorralaron en el patio del colegio, te buscamos, pero no te encontramos, pero si a Ryoga y los demás, después desapareciste por 3 días, en esos días, Decid tomar un baño con P –chan, y sabes, lo que ocurrió al meterlo al agua caliente?…. Ranma quedo en silencio durante unos minutos, pensando si era o no una buena razón…..

–Así que solo por eso?... yo… Trate de decírtelo ,muchas veces, pero no me escuchaste.. te la puse fácil, llamaba a Ryoga P –chan apropósito para que te dieras cuenta…

–A eso le llamas intentar… Ryoga me contó todo, que por una estúpida promesa, que le hiciste no me lo dijiste de frente… abusaste de mi confianza..

–No Hablemos de abusos… He soportado todos tus abusos, desde que nos conocimos….no.. Desde que descubriste que soy Hombre, Me has tratado como si fuera un bolsa de boxeo,… siempre piensas lo peor de mí, a demás, me tratas como si fuera un pervertido, y siempre me culpas por todo… Solo por que una chica se cruza en mi camino me pones en orbita, Nunca te devolví uno solo de tus golpes Akane… es mas te protegí miles de veces…. Y Aun después de todas las veces que te salve, me haces esto!, A ESO LE LLAMAS TU CONFIANZA…me lanzaste al fuego, solo por un error que cometí, un error por el cual nunca pude perdonarme…

–así?... No fue, por eso, cuando descubrí la verdad de P –chan, primeramente, pensé en Matarte, pero luego recordé el incidente en el monte fénix…. Y decidí, que no te castigaría….. Pero antes de que volvieras…. Encontré esto en mi casillero…. Akane saca su mejor carta,…. Una foto…. (Una foto retrucada), donde aparece Ranma sosteniendo unas flores en su espalda…. Y Shampoo besándolo en los labios,

Al ver la foto Ranma sonrió, mientras caían sus lágrimas…. No fue culpa de Akane, todo fue una trampa, pero es no era no era motivo para alegrarse, Akane lo traiciono por una foto falsa, solo por una foto falsa…..

–Es una lastima Akane, después de todo, no eres capaz de ver que todo fue una trampa… Ranma se quito los lentes oscuros, cerro los ojos….

–Sabes, yo soy quien mas ha perdido con todo esto…. Sabes lo que ha hecho Happosai?….solo por que tu no pudiste confiar en mi…. Pero ahora, solo quiero olvidar todo esto…. Tras eso Ranma se fue

Akane solo se quedo en la Azotea pensando en las palabras de Ranma…

Mas tarde en el Neko Haten….

–Shampoo!, un joven Furioso entra al restaurante destrozando todo, ahuyentando a los clientes…

–Aiya! Ranma Que te paso!, la joven amazona al ver a su prometido casi rapado…..

–No te hagas todo fue tu culpa….Por que…. Por que lo hiciste…. Por que nos tendiste esa trampa!

–De que hablar tu?

–Ranma muestra la foto ala joven amazona!

–Yo no tengo nada que ver!

–No te hagas quien mas haría algo así? Ranma empuja a Shampoo, quien cae al suelo, y empieza llorar…

–Te odio, no quiero volver a verte!, el joven con una mirada maligna.

–No… NO FUI YO!. El grito de la joven retumba por todo Nerima.. La joven Amazona intento detenerlo, convencerlo. Ranma miro a los ojos de la Amazona, vio su dolor, y que sus palabras eran sinceras, que ella no era culpable… y solo se causo mas dolor, culpar injustamente, a alguien importante para el… Ranma abrazo fuertemente a la amazona,… y susurro a sus oídos

–Discúlpame,… creo que lo mejor será que me valla, ya no aguanto esta situación…. Ranma se alejo de la joven de Cabellos púrpura celeste,… camino lentamente hacia la salida…

–Espera Ranma, vamos a explicarle a Akane!... Ranma se detuvo….

–No tiene caso, ella nunca….., sin terminar lo que iba a decir, el joven desapareció…..

Al día Siguiente.. La profesora Hinako llama la lista…. Konji Ukyo…..Tendo Akane…. Al terminar…

Ukyo –Profesora.. se olvido de Ranma.

Prof. Hinako –No, Ranma ya no pertenece a Furinkan… Pido su transferencia esta mañana,..

Ukyo –Que… pero por que!…

Prof. Hinako –No dijo nada, apenas termino el papeleo el se marcho, Akane al escuchar esto, no pudo evitar en recordar lo que ocurrió el día anterior

Shampoo, después de interrogar amablemente a Ryoga, Quien termino en el consultorio del doctor Tofu, por cuarte ves esta semana, Fue a por Akane….

Las tres prometidas, estaban en la azotea del instituto…. Después de discutir durante unos momentos….. La joven de pelo corto, término cayendo sobre sus rodillas, y derramando amargas lágrimas, la Joven Amazona, se marcho en silencio, sin mirar atrás,… Ukyo, simplemente, bajo, y fue a clases, todavía, sin poder creer, lo que había dicho Shampoo….."Ya no perseguiré a Ranma, lo ultimo que el quiere, es que alguien lo este fastidiando"….. de esa vez, Akane casi no comía, no sonreía, ya casi ni practicaba las artes marciales, pensando en las palabras de Ranma…. Poco a poco iría recuperando las ganas de vivir, y su error cada vez más iría siendo borrado por el tiempo

El mismo día en que Las tres prometidas se reunieron en la azotea

Mientras en una posada Barata(en realidad, era un hotel 5 estrellas, cortesía de Kurama)…. En una cama suave, Ranma desahoga sus penas, con la almohada (ni una bomba nuclear podría despertarlo)…. Esta Teniendo un sueño… Caminado en por un camino estrecho, sin saber a donde va, solo sigue caminando, sin detenerse, esperando la muerte, y el fin de su agonía…. Pero esta no llega,.. ante sus ojos, observa, toda su vida desde que llego al dojo, como si fuera una película, los buenos momentos, y los malos,….en especial los malos,… cada golpe, cada injusta acusación, cada error, –si tan solo un no hubiera echo esa promesa de guardar el secreto de Ryoga y P –chan… si hubiera aparecido como hombre desde el principio, si no hubiera ido a china….. todo es culpa de mi padre!, de las sombras, se aparece su otra mitad, la hermosa pelirroja…

(Ranma= Hombre, Ranko= mujer)

Ranko –todo es tu culpa!

Ranma –De que hablas!

Ranko –no fue culpa de tu padre, tu fuiste el culpable… tu cobardía causo todo esto, si te hubieras decidido antes, si hubieras sido mas amable con Akane….

Ranma –No, es mentira!, era ella quien siempre me traba mal, era ella quien nunca supo escuchar… es ella la siempre desconfió de mi!

Ranko –Y por que crees que fue eso?

Ranma –No lo se!, YA DEJAME EN PAZ! DEJAME SOLO!

Ranko –Fue por que eras mejor que ella?

Ranma –no lo se, (susurro)

Ranko –Por que permitiste, que siempre te tratara mal

Ranma –YA TE DIJE QUE NO SE!Ranma cubre sus oídos para no escuchar… pero, fue inútil

Ranko –Por que siempre la protegiste…. Por que nunca te defendiste de ella, por que no devolviste sus golpes….

Ranma –Por que…. La…. amaba (con vos apagada y quebradiza)

Ranko –por que la amabas?... o por que te sentías culpable, por el daño que le causo Ryoga el día que ella perdió su cabello

Ranma –NO LO SE!

Ranko –Por que no le dijiste la verdad sobre P –chan desde el principio?

Ranma –Por que se lo prometí a Ryoga..

Ranko –Estas seguro?

Ranma –NO LO SE! DEJAME EMPAZ VETE!

Ranko –Por que lo hiciste?, Ryoga no era tan importante para ti!

Ranma – YA CALLATEEEEEE!, (Ranma echa a llorar)

Ranko –Que Akane no era más importante para ti, no era ella más importante que Ryoga, Más importante que tu vida, y la traicionaste así de Fácil…

Ranma –Tenia… tenia miedo (Ranma se quiebra lentamente)

Ranko –Miedo de que, de que ella terminara culpándote a ti, y no a el, de que fuera a ti quien castigara, a quien odiara

Ranma –Así es, tenia miedo de que fuera a mi a quien odiara, a quien culpara, y que!, tu también eres parte de mi, no pudiste hacer algo?

Ranko –Por que crees que seria a ti a quien odiara..

Ranma – No lo se…

Ranko –No sabes, o no puedes aceptar que ella nunca te perdonara por se hombre…

Ranma –De que hablas!

Ranko –No te hagas, tenias miedo, de que ella te odiara más al librarte de la maldición. Pero sabes una cosa, no importa lo que hagas, ella nunca te aceptara, no podrás cambiar el echo de que te odia

Ranma –YA CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Ranma ataca a su contraparte femenina y esta se desvanece en el aire).. Ranma queda en la oscuridad… seca sus lagrimas, y sigue su camino, sin darse cuenta, Ranma llega hasta un punto en el que, ya no puede avanzar, no quiere regresar, –Malditas sea como salgo de aquí?, en ese instante, Ranma ve un camino lleno de luz donde están Akane y a Shampoo, ambas sonriendo, esperándolo, al ver las juntas… Thumb.. Thumb.. Thumb.. su corazón salta…. El se sonroja al verlas sonreír, luego ve otro camino, otro en el que no hay nadie, oscuro… ese lugar oscuro le trae tranquilidad, la oscuridad lo llama, pero el voltea hacia donde están Shampoo y Akane, da un paso… – AAAAHHHHHKKKKKKKKK, un fuerte dolor en pecho lo detiene, recuerda lo que ocurrió en los últimos días, y retrocede…. Mira nueva mente a las dos Jóvenes y… Thumb.. Thumb.. Thumb.. Thumb.. , su corazón golpea fuertemente, llamándolo a ir con ellas, pero Ranma cierra sus ojos, tomando una decisión, abre los ojos, y mira nuevamente a las jóvenes y Thumb.. Thum.. Thum, Thu, Th, T….. su corazón deja de latir lentamente, mientras Su cabello crece rápidamente, hasta llegar a sus rodillas, ve las garras en sus manos, su mirada se hace fría como el hielo mientras camina hacia la oscuridad, jurándose a si mismo, no volver a ese lugar, donde esta la luz, donde lo harán daño… al llegar a ese lugar oscuro ve a otra persona, a su otra mitad, caminando hacia la luz, diciendo –Es aquí donde nos separamos…. Mientras ella se pierde en la luz, el se funde con la oscuridad….

Ranma despierta, *solo fue un sueño?* se siente como si hubiera librado una batalla de tres días, ve la fecha, y…. no pasaron de 12 horas de que se durmió, va al baño, se mira al espejo, y….. *No fu un simple sueño* nuevamente, en espejo un joven de larga cabellera que llega hasta las rodillas, sus ojos nueva mente de color Azul, mira sus manos, no hay garras, mira su rostro, no hay colmillos, *bueno, no importa ya he tomado una decisión*pensaba el joven cuando….

–no saldrán amenos que te concentres!, una voz femenina tras suyo, una vos familiar…

–ella tiene razón, otra vos femenina aun mas familiar,

–Mañana empezamos una nueva vida, en un nuevo instituto, el instituto "Tomobiki"

Ese día Ranma tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sentía como si el dolor de su corazón se hubiese esfumado… decidió continuar con su vida fuese como fuese, y que cuidaría de no enamorar a mas chicas por accidente, y de no enamorarse de las chicas equivocadas otra vez

Al día siguiente, en el instituto Tomobiki….(esta en el barrio Tomobiki, un barrio Fronterizo con el barrio Furinkan, esta a 3 Km. del colegio Furinkan, ambos del distrito de Nerima)"Furinkan y Tomobiki son Barrios y Escuelas Ficticias, sin embargo el distrito de Nerima es real"

Furinkan= serie de Ranma ½

Tomobiki= serie Urusei Yatsura

Clase 2 f….. –Bien alumnos, este semestre tendremos a dos nuevas, alumnas… bueno tendrían que se 4 nuevos alumnos pero los otros dos aun no han llegado

–Mi nombre es Kurama Saotome, tengo 17 años, acabo de llegar de china, mucho gusto… una hermosa joven de cabellera negrea, con una larga trenza que le llega un poco debajo de las caderas, y de ojos azules… Ella es mi Hermana…. Ranma, en digo… Ranko

–Mi nombre es Ranko Saotome, tengo 17 años, también cabo de llegar de china, una Hermosa pelirroja con una trenza que le llega a la cintura, y de ojos azules,

Mientras, Fuera del instituto,

–Oh no, llegare tarde en mi primer día!. un joven de cabello rojo intenso… corre contra el reloj

–shikasho!(maldición), ya es tarde, ya es tarde!, Otro joven de cabello negro, rebasa al pelirrojo, no sin antes echarle una mirada, desafiante, ambos jóvenes se vieron a los ojos durante unos instantes…. Los desafiantes e intimidantes ojos amarillos del joven de calleo negro se cruzaron con los intensos ojos rojos del pelirrojo, quien solo pudo dar una respuesta…..

–Aquí voy!, el joven pelirrojo acelera el paso, ambos corren a una velocidad nunca antes vista, dejando una inmensa cortinada de polvo tras ellos, ambos van cabeza a cabeza hasta que…

–ha, llegue primero!…. El pelirrojo jadeando

–no yo llegue primero!, el joven de cabello oscuro, respirando agitadamente

–Que También estas en esta clase?

–Si, es mi primer día….

–También es mi primer día…. Entramos?

–espera a que recupero el aliento…

De vuelta a la clase 2 –f(Tomobiki)

–Hay, pero que señoritas mas hermosas!, un joven de cabello corto, se acerca, Que medias son?, que color es su ropa interior?, Cual es su numero de teléfono?….

–AAAATAAATUUUU!... una joven de pelo marrón emana un aura asesina

–Shinobu, pero si sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti! BAMB, el joven es aplastado por la chica de pelo marrón….

–Ataru, eres un imbécil! En ese instante…. Una Joven de pelo verde, y cuernos..

–Teeesooorrooo, no estarás tratando de engañarme otra vez?...

–no, no espera Lum, no AAAHHHKKKK…. Ataru grita de dolor mientras es electrocutado…

Las dos nuevas alumnas, solo miran la escena con una gota de sudor gigante tras la cabeza de cada una….. –Parece que esto va a ser muy divertido, la joven pelirroja, mirando una escena de la cual había sido protagonista muchas veces, era muy divertido ver como le pasa a otro…

–estas segura Ranko, todavía podemos intentar en el instituto "San Heberk"

– Creo que aquí esta bien, Ranko tembló ante la idea de San Heberek

–Soy Mendo, de la corporación Mendo, es un placer Conocerlas, un joven de cabello corto negro, con ropa de porte elegante…. Mientras se acerca, dice cuidando de que las chicas no lo oigan "Ataru la apariencia lo es todo, ya veras que yo me quedare con esas chicas", dice el joven millonario..pero…. En ese instante….. BAM, la puerta lo golpea en la cara

–Perdón por llegar tarde! Dos jóvenes al entrar,

–Ah!, parece que ya llegaron los otros dos estudiantes nuevos….

–Mi nombre es Rokudou Rinne, tengo 16 años, mucho gusto…

–Yo soy Kai, Kai Higurashi, tengo 16 años, es un placer.. los jóvenes llaman la atención de todas las chicas y….

Ataru –Que decías sobre las apariencias Mendo?, Mendo solo pudo balbucear algo in entendible, y luego se desmayó…

Mientras los hombres estaban babeando por las dos nuevas estudiantes… como zombis…..

Kai y Rinne estaba rodeado, por toda las otras chicas…

En una semana, Ranko y Kurama, habían tenido citas con todos los chicos, (ayudaba a disminuir los gastos, pues vivan solas, y el trabajo de medio tiempo no pagaba lo suficiente)

Por su parte Kai y Rinne, se había echo amigo de Ataru Moroboshi, el mas grande pervertido después de Kuno y Happosai, La diferencia era que Ataru era mas reservado, y mas decente, el por lo menos trataba de conquistar a la chica antes de intentar tocarla o besarla,…. Aun que cada vez era menos pervertido, ya que su "sus prometida Lum y Shinobu", siempre estaba detrás de el…

El profesor –Por cierto Rokudou–kun, por que estas usando un uniforme de educación física en las clases regulares, además, ese uniforme tampoco es el designado por el instituto… el joven Pelirrojo so respondió con un

–TCH, lo cual causo risa al joven Kai…

–Señor Higurashi, que le parece tan gracioso, si usted ni siquiera trae algún tipo de uniforme , joven de cabello oscuro, respondió apenado… –Es que aun no he podido comprarme el uniforme..

Kurama –Kai, cuanto tiempo sin verte!,

Kai –fueron solo 5 minutos… POR QUE NO FUISTE POR MI? TE DIJE QUE NO CONOCIA EL CAMINO AL INSTITUTO.

Kurama –Lo hice, pero te vías tan tierno durmiendo que decidí no despertarte… además ya estas grande, cuídate tu solo

Ataru –Ya se conocían?

Kurama –Si, es un amigo de la infancia…..

Al día siguiente, Kai, ya llevaba el uniforme correspondiente, pero paso una semana, y Rinne, aun no tenia el uniforme, así que Kai, Kurama, y Ranko(Ranma –mujer) decidieron colaborar, para comprarle un uniforme Rinne, Quien lloro sangre de la alegría, con el pasar de los días, se volvieron muy bueno amigos…pero con el pasar del tiempo se descubriría el oscuro secreto de la pelirroja

Seis meses han pasado,… Una joven peli azul va caminando, caminando con ahora sus amigas, Shampoo y Ukyo, vistiendo el uniforme de Furinkan **(habían arreglado sus diferencias, y vuelto muy buenas amiga, Y si Shampoo, Ahora asistía al Instituto Furinkan),** oyeron una voz Familiar,

–Quiero un Mantecado triple extra grande, de Chocolate, banana, dulce de leche para llevar, y 6 latas de zumo,….

Las tres jóvenes solo tenían una palabra en mente… ** –RANMA!,** las tres se miraron unos instaste., y fueron a ver a la dueña de esa voz.. pero lo que vieron les aterro hasta los Huesos,….

**Fin del Cáp.. Continuara ^_^**

**Advertencia el siguiente es spoiler, es un avance el próximo capitulo, su lectura puede ocasionarle pesadillas, o insomnio**

**!LEELO BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO! NO APTO PARA CARDIACOS NI GENTE SENSIBLE**

**ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA NO LEER EL SPOILER, Y ESPERAR MEJOR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**TE LO ADVERTI**

6 jóvenes Saliendo de la Heladería, 3 Hombres, Uno con ropa humilde, cabello corto, otro con ropa muy humilde de cabello rojo medianamente largo, el tercero, era el mas apuesto, de cabello largo, con una coleta y ojos marrillos**(Ataru, Rinne, Kai)**, 3 chicas, una Joven de Pelo verde, otra de Pelo negro, con una trenza que llegaba a sus rodillas**(Lum, Kurama)**, y lo que aterro, a las tres jóvenes **(Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo)** solo pudieron pensar en las palabras que dijo Ranma antes de irse **"sabes lo que Happosai me hiso?"** Al ver a una joven pelirroja, llevando una falda de Maternidad, que dejaba ver su pansa moderadamente grande….. La joven Pelirroja estaba preñada… las tres se quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos, al escuchar…

–Ataru –Por Ranko Saotome, embarazada más hermosa de todo el mundo…

Los acompañante –Salud!... en ese instante, brindando con sake oculto en las latas de zumo

–Akane mira lo que le has hecho a Ranma, Ukyo y Shampoo estrangulando a Akane… en realidad solo la sacudían de un lado para otro de los hombros, mientras esta aun no podía reaccionar, por el shock

**Te dije que NO LEYERAS…PERO LO HISISTE…la…conti…. en dos años…**

**(mañana)**

**Fin del Cáp.. 3 Continuara**

**Que será lo que aterro tanto las chicas?**

**Será Ranma a quien vieron?**

**Que harán las chicas después de encontrar a Ranma?**

**Quien puso la Trampa para Ranma y Akane**

**Si no viste el spoiler anterior no veas esto, y si quieres ver, primero ve el spoiler anterior jeje^_^**

**Ranma no reaccionó a tiempo?**

**Happosai llego tan lejos?**

**Ranma realmente estará embarazada? o embarazado?… o como sea?…**

**Como será su vida ahora?**

**Afecto a su orgullo Masculino?**

**Como ya dije, este fic es del año pasado, estuve rebuscándome entre mis archivos para rescatar capitulo por capitulo, y lo publique asi como lo encontré… es que no tengo ganas de corregir…**

**Así que, si alguien quiere ayudarme a corregir.. o a reescribirlo para hacerlo mas entendible, bienvenido sea.. solo mándenme un mp**


	4. Persiguiendo a RAnma

**bueno, antes de empezar a leer, una notas, bien, este fic en realidad ya esta terminado, lo hice y lo termine como en 2010, el problema es que hay muchas cosas que corregir, incluso pense en un remake, del fic, pero tengo varios proyectos en curso, y la verdad, no me deja tiempo, por eso quisiera saber si alguien estuviera dispuesto a ser mi Beta reader, para corregir, el fic donde haga falta, para mejorarlos... pues si lo hago yo solo, tardaria mucho... pd: este cap no fue corregido, cuando corrija y mejore, lo volver a subir... gracias por su paciencia...  
><strong>

**Cáp.. 4, Persiguiendo a Ranma, November Rain (Lluvias de noviembre) **

Las tres jóvenes solo tenían una palabra en mente… –Ranma!, las tres se miraron uno segundos, y fueron a ver a la dueña de esa voz.. pero lo que vieron les aterro hasta los Huesos,….

6 jóvenes Saliendo de la Heladería, 3 Hombres, Uno con ropa humilde, cabello corto, otro con ropa muy humilde de cabello rojo medianamente largo, el tercero, era el mas apuesto, de cabello largo, con una coleta y ojos marrillos**(Ataru, Rinne, Kai)**, 3 chicas, una Joven de Pelo verde, otra de Pelo negro, con una trenza que llegaba a sus rodillas**(Lum, Kurama)**, y lo que aterro, a las tres jóvenes **(Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo)** solo pudieron pensar en las palabras que dijo Ranma antes de irse **"sabes lo que Happosai me hiso?"** Al ver a una joven pelirroja, llevando una (agregar), que dejaba ver su pansa moderadamente grande….. la joven Pelirroja estaba preñada… ante los ojos de las tres, que se quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos, al escuchar…

Ataru –Por Ranko Saotome, embarazada más hermosa de todo el mundo…

Los acompañante –Salud!... en ese instante brindando con sake (escondida en las latas de zumo(jugo, refresco, etc.(pus como son menores de edad, no hay de otra)

–Akane mira lo que le has hecho a Ranma, Ukyo y Shampoo estrangulando a Akane… en realidad solo la sacudían de un lado para otro de los hombros, mientras esta aun no podía reaccionar por el shock… en ese instante….

–Hola Akane que haces por aquí?... el chico de la pañoleta llega en un mal momento…tres miradas asesinas sobre Ryoga, hacen que este se orine en los pantalones(no literalmente)….

Ryyyyoooooogaaaaa!...la voz maligna, hace que Ryoga empiece a temblar…. –cuéntanos otra vez, lo que le hicieron a Ranma en el gimnasio, las tres chicas con una voz, maligna tan terrorífica, que hasta haría llorar a Seshomaru y a Inuyasha….. Ryoga traga saliva, su garganta se pone más seca que un desierto, sus manos húmedas por el sudor… –Bu…bueno la..la verdad es que… Ryoga sabe que diciendo la verdad, terminara en el hospital…. Pero una mentira le puede costar la vida… así que…..

–QUE HAPOSAI HISO QUEEEE!... el aura asesina de las tres chicas rodeo al joven de la pañoleta….. era tan intensa, que cortaba el aire, era casi imposible de respirar…. THUMB THUMB THUMB THUMB THUMB THUMB THUMB THUMB THUMB, El corazón de Ryoga late como burro sin mecate… el tembloroso joven solo pude pensar una cosa mientras una gota de sudor recorre su frente, y cae al suelo…

–tienes algo mas que decir?, Ukyo con una mirada mas fría que el hielo…

–si no es así entonces….Shampoo termina y…

–IAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAAAAA!... UN GRITO DE DOLOR se oye por todo Tokio….(es que ya me perdí, y no se en que parte mismo de Tokio estaban jeje^_^!)

–Baka, se supone que solo lo golpearían un poco y le cortarían la trenza…

–Como que solo lo golpearían un poco, y le cortarían la trenza?... Ukyo y Shampoo, con una mirada de terror sobre la peli azul…

–Ejem, bueno… em….Miren, ya se van! Akane cambiando el tema (convenientemente)

Rinne –Que fue eso?

Kai –de segura las chicas de Furinkan atraparon a otro pervertido!

Lum –Y como lo sabes, alguna vez, has estado ahí?

Kai –Si, un tiempo, pero me canse de ese lugar, y simplemente me fui…

Kurama –Hablando de irse, ya es tarde, y ya nos tenemos que ir!...

Lum –Ranko, no pensaras ir con eso puesto verdad

Ranko –Oh, es cierto, esperen un minuto que me cambio; la pelirroja tomo su mochila, y fue a un baño publico, 5 min. mas tarde….

Ataru –Oye Ranko estas preciosa!, La pelirroja vestía una ropa muy reveladora, y la panza había desaparecido… en ese instante.. BAM, las chicas caen al suelo, por la ironía,

–ejem!, º_º¡)

–Ryoga seguir vivo? Shampoo picando al joven con un palito, para ver si reaccionaba

–Ryoga–kun, por favor, perdona, es que, no es equivocamos… jeje ^_^!), Akane con cara de niña buena arrepentida…. En ese instante, Ryoga libera su aura de batalla Asesina, y su odio dirigido hacia, la joven Pelirroja…

–Ranma prepárate a morir!, El joven de la Pañoleta corriendo hacia la pelirroja, con el puño en alto, la pelirroja volteo para ver a su agresor que intentaba darle un golpe, pero, antes de que la golpeara, estando su puño a dos centímetros de la cara de la pelirroja, este se detiene, bueno mas bien lo detuvieron… tres paradas al rostro, por parte de…. Kai, Rinne, y Kurama, Fue instantáneo, el ni siquiera lo vio, mientras se levantaba del suelo lentamente… la chicas de Furinkan, solo se quedan observando en las sombras… (Ya que Ranma vencería a Ryoga fácilmente)

–Por que… Por que lo defienden!

Kurama –Mas bien por que la atacas?... Rinne –No sabes que es cobardía atacar por la espalda a una mujer?

Ryoga –Cual mujer?

Kurama –Que acaso esta ciego? No ves que es una chica, mostrando los pechos de la pelirroja…

Ranko –Por que hiciste eso? La pelirroja enojada, sin notar a dos chicos cuya nariz estaba sangrando (Rinne, y Ryoga)

Ryoga –Ranma ya de esconderte, y pelea como hombre

Lum –Y por que te llama Ranma?

Ranko –Y yo como voy a saber?... Hey tu, me estas confundiendo con alguien mas, Mi nombre es Ranko no Ranma….

Ryoga –Y tu te crees que voy a caer con eso? no me engañas, esta vez no, quien mas tendría esa trenza pelirroja?...

Ranko –esta bien, si es lo que quieres, te daré una paliza y luego e mire..

Kurama –Oye!, tranquila!, recuerda que hoy es tu gran noche, no podemos dejar que te pasa nada

Ranko –Pero.. La pelirroja intenta alegar…. Fue inútil

Kurama –Pero nada, al menos por hoy déjanoslo a nosotros,

Ranko –Esta bien…. La pelirroja hiso un gesto de disgusto, pero prometió no pelear, al menos por esa noche

Mientras Akane y las demás…

–Eh?.. Trenza?

–No se supone que se la habían cortado….

–Si, Ranma tener, cabello corto, cuando se fue..

–Pero ya han pasado 6 meses, no?, debió haberle crecido…

–no es imposible, esta demasiado largo, Musse sea dejado crecer el cabello otra vez, y apenas lo tiene un poco mas largo que Akane

De vuelta en la pelea…

Ryoga… –Ya no voy a escuchar nada mas, atacando nuevamente, pero.. La pelirroja, Kai –Este no entiende con palabras…. Me haré cargo del el, ustedes sigan….

Kurama –este seguro, podría tener a sus amigos por aquí cerca, Kurama miro hacia donde estaban ocultas las chicas de Furinkan (Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo), quienes retrataron de desaparecer su presencia

Kai –No se preocupen, si tengo problemas, siempre tengo la posibilidad de huir no?

–Kurama –este lugar apesta así que ten cuidado, mirando nuevamente hacia donde estaban la chicas de Furinkan (el sentido de esa frase, es que, ella es un YouKai, como Seshomaru, y Inuyasha, así que tienen buen olfato ), después de eso, los demás se fueron dejando que Kai, se encargue de Ryoga…

–espera no escaparas, Ryoga corriendo hacia la pelirroja…. Pero… en ese Kai se aparece frente suyo… Ryoga se queda paralizado….. Mirando los ojos del joven enfrente suyo… Desafiantes, llenos de sed de sangre….. Ryoga no puede respirar, si ni quiera puede temblar…. La ver esos fríos ojos amarillos, llenos de odio…. Las chicas de Furinkan, no pueden creerlo… Ryoga quedo totalmente dominado… El joven de la coleta podía hacer lo que quería con el, y este no se movería…. el Joven de cabello negro, se acerca lentamente al chico cerdo….. Susurra a sus odios "eres demasiado débil!", y luego se marcha…

Akane –Ryoga!. Estas bien, que te paso…. Pero el joven de la pañoleta no reacciona…

Ukyo .quien será ese sujetó?, venció a Ryoga sin siquiera tocarlo

Shampoo –te equivocas!, mira mas de cerca…. Señalando el cuerpo magullado de Ryoga…

Akane –Emmm, Shampoo, eso se lo hicimos nosotras… º_º!)

Ryoga –cof…cof… ,finalmente reacciona, respira agitadamente…..

Akane –Ryoga?, que fue eso, por que no atacaste, te quedaste petrificado!:

Ukyo –Como es que no hiciste nada, te has enfrentado a Ranma muchas veces, no creo que ese sujeto se mejor que el…..

Ryoga –ese… ese sujeto el vio atreves de mi, completamente, si me hubiera movido un centímetro me hubiera matado… Pude verlo en sus ojos….

Akane –Que, que fue lo que viste en sus ojos?

Ryoga –Ese sujetó no es un ser humano, esos ojos no pudieron ser los de un ser humano, No es como nadie que halla enfrentado antes…. ! –Pelear con Ranma, es muy diferente, Los ojos de Ranma, siempre muestran confusión, y compasión…. Pero ese sujeto, esa mirada fría solo demostraba odio, esos ojos amarillos como los de un demonio sediento de sangre… me paralizaron….

Mientras, Ranko y los demás…. Están llegando al instituto Tomobiki….

Ataru –Ranko, date prisa que esta es tu gran noche….

Kurama –Vamos Ranko tienes que prepararte. Lum, Ayúdame a vestirla…..

Lum –Si, Ya voy…. Las dos chicas fueron a preparar, a la pelirroja para o que le esperaba esa noche

Kai –Uf, al fin los alcance…

Rinne –Por que Tardas te tanto?

Kai –Es que Fui por una amiga…. Ella es Nabiki Tendo

Ataru –Wow, pero qué preciosura!, dime cual es tu numero?...

Nabiki –Mucho gusto!

Kai –Tranquilo, tigre, ella es mía….. Mirando fríamente….

Rinne –Y para que es la cámara?

Nabiki –hehehe, si creo que podré sacar algo de dinero de este espectáculo…

Rinne –OYE!, no puedes hacer eso!

Nabiki –Te daré el 15%..

Rinne –Hecho…(Bueno Rinne tiene serios problemas de dinero por culpa de su padre, así que no puede perder esa oportunidad), en eso llegaron Lum y Kurama..

Kai –Como esta nuestra estrella?

Kurama –solo espera y veras…. Con una sonrisa en el rostro

Mientras… Shampoo y las demás

Shampoo –Y que hacemos ahora?

Akane –Que mas tenemos que seguirlos, no sabemos, si tendremos alguna oportunidad de volver a ver a Ranma

Ukyo –Pero si, ya se fueron, como vamos a encontrarlos….

Akane –No te preocupes, la chica de pelo verde tenia un uniforme escolar, y si no mal recuerdo es el uniforme del instituto Tomobiki, y hoy habrá una función de teatro en el, así que de seguro ahí los encontramos…

Ukyo –ok, aquí vamos…

Ryoga –Esperen voy con ustedes, puede ser peligroso

Ukyo –Gran consuelo, si vas a quedarte petrificado como hace rato, mejor nos vamos solas….

Ryoga. –Muy graciosa… ya quiero ve que harías tú en mi lugar…

Media hora mas tarde… Akane y las demás, llegan al Instituto Tomobiki, y van a donde todo el mundo esta reunido, hay mucho ruido…, muchos se aventuran a manosear al as chicas cuando pasan, pero todos murieron en el intento (no literalmente claro esta….) finalmente, logran entrar, al Gimnasio, donde se realizaría la función….. Se quedan hasta que acaba el tercer y ultimo acto, luego al ver que Ranma no estaba por ninguna parte, deciden levantarse e irse, pero…..

–Atención, es hora del Acto Final…. Con ustedes, la señorita Ranko Saotome…

–Al fin, solo vinimos a esta mugre teatro para ver a la pelirroja

–Si, que salga Ranko!.

Esos comentarios y hicieron que los actores se depriman, Ya que toda la gente se reunió solo para ver a la pelirroja…. Quien camina hasta el centro del escenario, toma el micrófono, y a Saludar al publico….

Kurama –Tu puedes Ran –chan…. La pelirroja mira a su hermana, y sonríe

Ataru –Recuerda que después tienes que tener una cita con migo

Lum –Teeesoooroooo, Que has dicho… la chica de pelo verde, emanado un aura eléctrica asesina…. –No es pera Lum, no ahhhhkkkkkkkkk

Ranko canto tres canciones

(Todas son del la serie Ranma ½)

*Little Date  
>*Love Panic !<p>

*It's Love

Des pues de la tercera canción…. El público estaba totalmente cautivado por la pelirroja, que cantaba alegre…. No parecía Ranma, pensaron Ukyo y las demás prometidas, Ranma nunca antes se había visto alegre de esa forma, o que le gustara cantar….

Ukyo –Ranma, no parecerse muy lastimado que digamos, de hecho se ve mas feliz ahora que cuando estaba en el dojo, ese comentario causo un gran dolor en el peco de la peli azul….

Ryoga –Les dije que no tenia caso preocuparse por el, el es demasiado estúpido como para sentirse emocionalmente lastimado., en ese instante, empezó a llover, aun dentro del local se sentía la brisa fría que traía la lluvia… la pelirroja cierra sus ajos, respira profundo,….

Todo lo que esta entre paréntesis son solo mis comentaros. No parte de la canción,….

(Se supone que canta en japonés, así que primero, la parte en japonés, y justo de bajo de cada estrofa, la traducción al español, La parte en español esta en negrita)

**Ejemplo**

Japonés

**X**

**Español**

Ryoga –Les dije que no tenia caso preocuparse por el, el es demasiado estúpido como para sentirse emocionalmente lastimado., en ese instante, empezó a llover, aun dentro del local se sentía la brisa fría que traía la lluvia… la pelirroja cierra sus ajos, respira profundo,….

Ranko empieza a cantar nuevamente, esta vez en un ritmo más lento, con un tono de tristeza,.. Con solo escuchar, se siente el dolor y la tristeza, que inspiraron esa canción…..

November Rain

(Canción cantada por Ranma –chan en el calendario musical de 1991)

Machinaka ga namida sa

Hoho wo tsutau ame ni

Nijimu omae

Korogatta anburera

Sashikakeru hito mo

Inai kara

Por la toda la ciudad caen lágrimas

La lluvia corriendo por mis mejillas

Vuelve tu rostro borroso

La persona para la que

Sostenía aquel paraguas, que se fue rodando

ya no esta aquí

(La pelirroja abre los ojos, estos, cambian de azul, a un tono amarillo opaco, reflejando, la tristeza, el dolor)

Sou sunao ja nai tte

Wakatte 'te mo

Kotoba ni daseyashinai no sa

No estoy siendo honesta conmigo misma

si, lo se, pero

No puedo sacar esas palabras

(la pelirroja se quiebra lentamente…)

Tender Rain

Samusa de kogoesou na ame demo

Kokoro yori atataKai November Rain

Namida kiesaru made tomanaide

Suave lluvia

Incluso la lluvia apunto de congelarse

es mas cálida que mi corazón

Lluvia de noviembre,

hasta que mis lagrimas se desvanezcan

Por favor, no pares….

(Akane y Ranko cruzan miradas durante unos segundos, La pelirroja empieza a soltar leves lágrimas, casi invisibles)

Asufaruto hajitta

Ame no machi wa totemo

Kanashiga da ne

Sakamichi de sutetta

Bisho –nure no koinu

Dakishimete

La lluvia se estrella en el asfalto

Esta ciudad lluviosa tiene

Un toque de tristeza, no?

Estoy cargando

un cachorro mojado que recogí

en el camino

Sou warukatta yo tte

Otoko –rashiku iereba

Egao mireta no ni

"Lo siento"

De haberte lo dicho de frente

Pude haberte visto sonreír

Tender Rain

Yuuki sukoshi tarinaidake de

Omae made kizutsuketa November Rain

Subete arainagase kanashimi mo

Suave lluvia

Por que me falto coraje

Herí tus sentimientos

Lluvia de noviembre

Borra toda la tristeza

Aa yasashiku dekinai

AKai ito ga

Hotsureta mama aruite 'ru

Oh!, no puedo ser más tierna

Con el hilo rojo suelto como esta

Seguimos caminando

Tender Rain

Samusa de kogoesou na ame demo

Kokoro yori atataKai November Rain

Namida kiesaru made tomanaide

Rain...

Suave lluvia

Incluso la lluvia apunto de congelarse

Es más cálida que mi corazón

Lluvia de noviembre

Hasta que mis lágrimas se desvanezcan

Por favor, no pares

Lluvia...

Adaptación

Lagrimas cubren a Nerima

Recorriendo por cada mejilla

La lluvia se encuentra

Y es que nadie podrá encontrar un paraguas

Y cubrirse

Donde estará

Pero si logro con alguno dar

Las lágrimas seguirán

No son producto de esta fría y ligera lluvia

Muy fría es

Apunto de congelarse

Y aun así mi corazón mas frió es

No puedo más

Lagrimas no consigo parar

Aun que quisiera

Sigue la lluvia cayéndonos

A la enorme ciudad le otorga un toque de tristeza igual

Miro un cachorro…

Feliz esta, a pesar de mojado estar…

Siento envidia

La lluvia parece hacerlo feliz

Quisiera igual poder

Mis tristeza con ella lavar

Y así olvidar

Muy fría es…

Apunto de congelarse esta

Y aun así mi corazón mas frió es

No puedo más

Lagrimas no consigo parar

Aun que quisiera

Un poco más tierno pude haber sido esta vez

Pero mi ego me gano

Y ahora no se que hacer

Lluvia de noviembre

Hasta que mis lágrimas se vallan

Por favor no vallas a pararte

Lluvia de noviembre

Mi corazón no puede más

Por favor sigue

Rein (lluvia)

Al terminar la pelirroja cae sobre sus rodillas y empieza a llorar, sin saber porque… mientras el telón se cierra….. El público, aplaude a la pelirroja, por su gran actuación, pero esas lágrimas eran reales….

–Ranma!, Kurama va a ver como se encuentra la pelirroja… Akane y las demás, escuchan esto. Y van tras ella… Ranma encuentra sentada sobre sus rodillas, soltando amargas lagrimas, traídas por un recuerdo del pasado….

–Ranma, estas bien?

–Cuanto tiempo sin verte Nee –chan?

Fin del Cáp. 4, si fue cortito, por que la otra mitad, aun me falta por arreglar


	5. Salvar el honor o salvar la vida?

**Quiero agradecer a Aiko-chan por corregirme los caps, darme sus opiniones, y editarlos XD  
><strong>

**Capitulo 5: Salvar el honor o salvar la vida?**

Al terminar la pelirroja cae sobre sus rodillas y empieza a llorar, sin saber porque…mientras el telón se cierra...El público, aplaude a la pelirroja, por su gran actuación, pero esas lágrimas eran reales.

–Ranma!, Kurama va a ver como se encuentra la pelirroja.

Akane y las demás, escuchan esto. Y van tras ella… Ranma se encuentra sentada sobre sus rodillas, soltando amargas lagrimas, traídas por un recuerdo del pasado….

–Ranko –onee –chan!, Daijobu ka? (Estas bien)

–Cuanto tiempo sin verte Nee –chan?

–Nee –chan?.. Masaka (impossible)…Ranma?

Ranma –Si, Nee –chan, soy yo. -Ranma se sienta en una posición mas cómoda recostándose por la pared y Kurama se sienta a lado suyo-

Kurama –pero… y que paso con Ranko?

Ranma –Ella esta bien, esta en la oscuridad ahora, y esta impaciente por salir. Yo solo me quedare unos momentos….

Mientras Ataru esta siendo electrocutado por Lum Akane y las demás, se dirigen hacia donde esta la pelirroja… pero….

Kai –Disculpen, pero no puedo dejarlas pasar….

Ukyo –Por que no?, solo queremos hablar con Ranma

Kai –Ranma?... No conozco a Nadie con ese nombre… además, ustedes no pagaron entrada

Shampoo –Sal de mi camino, o te enfrentaras a la ira de una Amazona!

Ryoga –esta vez, no te dejare escapar como si nada, *pero que diablos estoy haciendo*

Akane –Somos cuatro contra uno, no tienes oportunidad, en ese instante…. Kai aparece enfrente de Akane…y..

Kai –No creas que por ser bonita, te dejare pasar, sin dar pelea…. Akane, aun no puede reaccionar…. Akane cierra los ojos, intentando reaccionar… sin poder lograrlo… en ese momento –Al parecer… solo eres una chiquilla debilucha, Kai da un salto hacia atrás regresando a su posición….

Akane –Y quien es la chiquilla débil -Akane reacciona enfadada dando una cachetada, pero Kai la sujeta antes que la mano de la joven impacte contra su rostro y cuando Akane intenta con su otra mano el la sujeta de ambas manos-

Kai –Eres tu!

Kai se acerca para robarle un beso… pero en ese instante….

–No lo permitiré!, Ryoga, lanza un golpe contra el rostro de Kai… pero este se aparece detrás de el

Kai –Oye!, tienes un pésimo sentido del humor….. A demás apesta a cerdo

Ryoga, –Que dijiste!?, Ryoga da la vuelta, intentando dar un golpe, pero el joven de la coleta ya no esta –pe…pero donde se metió!?, mira por todas partes y…

Kai – Te gustaría salir con migo? Kai hablado con una chica que pasaba…..

Ryoga –Oye! Este no es momento para ligar! –

Excalma el chico cerdo atacando con su sombrilla, pero Kai, se esquiva, y luego le baja los pantalones a Ryoga y este siente un aire frió, mira hacia abajó, …..–Yiaaaaaaaaaa!.. las tres jóvenes, poniendo al chico cerdo en orbita…

Kai –jajaja… siempre funciona!^_^

Akane… –Por que tu….. Emanando un aura demoníaca peor que la de Naraku… el joven Kai se queda mirando aterrado…. Y retrocediendo unos pasos….pero…

–Kai, por que tardas tanto, dijiste que solo ibas por algo de tomar….

Akane –Nabiki?

Nabiki –oh, Akane que haces aquí? En ese momento el aura de Akane se evapora rápidamente

Mientras Ranma y Kurama

Kurama –Pero, que fue lo que te hizo salir ahora… después de 6 meses…..

Ranma –No lose... empezó atener conciencia de lo que ocurriría, y de lo que ella hacia, poco antes de que Ryoga nos atacara… empecé a percibir un olor, familiar, y desperté, pero, ella tenia el control.

Kurama –Pero, La que canto la ultima canción fue ella, o fuiste tu?

Ranma –Fue ella!, pero a mitad de la canción, ella empezó a desvanecerse…. Creo que recordó algo de lo que paso hace 6 meces….. –Lo más probable es que ella halla recordado el incidente como si lo hubiera vivido ella…. Aun que yo hubiera preferido morir aquel día… en eso Splash… una cachetada…

Kurama –Idiota, sabes como me hubiera sentido si hubieras muerto aquel día. –Llora Kurama-

**Flash Back…**

Ranma despierta, *solo fue un sueño?* se siente como si hubiera librado una batalla de tres días, ve la fecha, y…. no pasaron de 12 horas de que se durmió, va al baño, se mira al espejo, y….. *No fu un simple sueño* nuevamente, en espejo un joven de larga cabellera que llega hasta las rodillas, sus ojos nueva mente de color Azul, mira sus manos, no hay garras, mira su rostro, no hay colmillos, *bueno, no importa ya he tomado una decisión*pensaba el joven cuando….

–no saldrán amenos que te concentres!, una voz femenina tras suyo, una vos familiar…

–ella tiene razón, otra vos femenina aun mas familiar,

–Mañana empezamos una nueva vida, en un nuevo instituto, el instituto "Tomobiki"

–Eh!?, el joven YouKai, se da vuelta y….. Ve a Kurama, y a una joven pelirroja de ojos azules a lado…

DESPUES DE DERRAMARSE AGUA FRIA….

–Wahu!, al fin,… ya no seré chica de nuevo, Ranma saltando de aquí para halla, al ver que se había separado de su mitad mujer, y que el agua fría ya no le hacia efecto….. Y a la Pelirroja, el agua caliente…pus, tampoco la cambiaba

Kurama –Pero…. Por que paso esto?

Ranma –Y yo como voy a saber… dime tu

Kurama –si supiera algo no te estaría preguntando!, cuando fui a ver como estabas. La encontré abrasada a vos….

Ranma –nnnmmm...tal vez?... tuvo algo que ver con ese raro sueño que tuve…

Ranma–chan –Podrían decirme que esta pasando aquí?,

Ranma–kun –Me pregunto si ella tiene los mismos recuerdos que yo?

Kurama –Y dime, me recuerdas a mi?

Ranma–chan –Como no voy a acordarme, si de mi hermanita? Con tono, meloso

Kurama –Sabes quien es el?, señalando a Ranma–kun

Ranma–chan –No se… se parece mucho a nosotras….

Después de conversar por casi media hora… descubrieron que el lado mujer de Ranma…. Solo recordaba a Kurama y Genma..… y a nadie mas… pensando que ella era la verdadera Ranma, solo que mujer…. Después de meditarlo.. Decidieron que Ranma–chan usaría el nombre de Ranko Saotome….. Y tomaría el lugar de Ranma en el instituto… Ranma–kun se inscribiría después de una semana… para asegurarse de que no se vuelvan a juntar (Ranma–kun y Ranma–chan)… pero durante esa semana….

Varios días después …Mientras Ranma salía hacer las compras….

Nodoka –Ranma… hijo eres tu?... una mujer con una filosa Katana envuelta en una tela…

Ranma –Ma..Mamá… que haces aquí?

Ranko –Yo debería preguntarte eso.. Por que dejaste el dojo….. Que le hiciste a Akane?

Ranma –No le hice nada. POR QUE SIEMPRE ME CULPAN DE TODO? El joven levantando un poco la vos

Nodoka –ESTAS LEVANTANDOME LA VOS….. HIJO? Desenfundando su Katana…

Ranma –Emm.. No mamita… disculpa… el joven de la trenza temblando…. Después de eso.. fueron al departamento de Ranma, Kurama, y Ranko.. a hablar de los sucesos… Ranma explico que se había separado de Su otra mitad.. Convirtiéndose a si en un hombre por completo…..y...

Nodoka –Felicidades hijo.!.. Abrasando al joven de la trenza y… donde esta mis dos hijas

Ranma –dos?

Nodoka –Si Genma me contó que adoptaron a una chica durante su viaje… y además de que tu lado femenino se separo de ti… entonces ahora tengo 2 hijas, Ranko y Kurama

Ranma –En… Kurama tuvo que quedarse más tiempo en el instituto…. Y Ranko… –Ranko–chan… puedes venir un momento?... en es se acerca la pelirroja y…

Nodoka –Hay.. Que mona eres!.. Siempre quise tener una hija y ahora ya tengo dos… Nodoka llorando de felicidad…..El joven YouKai, Observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro hasta que….

Ranko –Que bonita es nuestra madre… no puedo creer, que una señora tan linda y educada se halla casado con un marciano como Papa

Nodoka –Espera a que regresemos al dojo, y se lo digamos a los demás…. Al fin ya puedes casarte con Akane… eso borro la sonrisa de Ranma….

Ranma –Lo siento madre.. Pero no pienso regresar al dojo….

Nodoka –Pero.. Que pasara con tu compromiso con Akane… que a caso no te gusta ella…

Ranma –No es… no es eso..ella solo se la pasa culpándome de todo… nunca me escucha… además, no confía en mi…..y no creo que algún día lo haga…

Nodoka –Que hay de Nabiki.. Ella es muy bonita, además tiene casi tu misma edad….

Ranma –No creo que funcione… la última vez, que fui su prometido… término alquilándome a todo el mundo.. A ella no le interés… mas bien solo me ve como un objeto para ganar dinero….

Nodoka –entonces Kasumi… ella es muy amable, es la más bonita de las tres.

Ranma –No, madre, no puedo a hacerlo, a ella le gusta otra persona

Nodoka –Ella es obediente, de seguro no tendrá problemas y hará todo lo que su padre le diga….hijo por el honor de la familia, debes casarte con una Tendo.

Ranma –Que hay del honor de ella. Aun si ella aceptara. Yo nunca podría vivir tranquilo sabiendo que he arruinado la felicidad de ella.

Nodoka –debes casarte con una Tendo hijo, el honor de los Saotome esta en juego…

Ranma –No puedo hacerlo..

Nodoka –No te estoy preguntando…. Es una orden…

Ranma –No lo haré!... Nodoka utiliza su último recurso

Nodoka –Solo hay dos formas de salir de esta con el honor intacto, colocando una daga de plata en frente de Ranma… y se da vuelta… sin mirar a su hijo…–Es tu decisión Hijo…..la madre se queda de espaldas, sin mirar a Ranma….. Y este queda en silencio… pensando en lo que debe hacer y… –Esta bien madre…. Haré lo que tú me pides..

Nodoka –Sabia que entenderías hijo…dándose vuelta para ver al joven de la trenza y al hacerlo. Quedo pálida… al ver al joven Saotome que yacía en el piso… –RANMA…HIJO..POR QUE LO HICISTE?.. Llorando…

Ranma Cof..Cof tosiendo sangre –Me dijiste que salvara mi honor y el de la familia... mientras queda inconsciente….. –Lo siento Ranma… susurro Sra. Saotome a los oídos de su hijo.. Abrasándolo, lamentando haber empujado al suicidio a su primogénito….. –no se supone que lo hicieras….Luego intento seguir a su hijo, Tomando la daga… y cuando estaba a punto de enterrar la daga en su pecho…

Kurama –No hagas tonterías… sosteniendo la daga con sus manos desnudas…Nodoka pudo darse cuenta en ese momento de quien era la joven que había entrado….era su otra hija…. Pero, no era un buen momento para… montar una escena…

Kurama –Por que no lo detuviste?... mirando con ira a Ranko …en ese momento los ojos de la pelirroja cambiaron de por… volviéndose amarillos..

Ranko –Acaso me estáis tomando el pelo…. Tomando la daga, cortándose en la mano… –Un YouKai no moriría con una herida tan insignificante….. Mostrando su herida….–todo es cuestión de voluntad… en ese momento la herida sana rápidamente..

Nodoka –Pero.. Ranma es un ser humano común y Corriente…

Ranko –No…es mmm, creo que podríamos llamarlo la mitad YouKai… Cuando me separe de el me lleve la de los poderes…. El debería regenerarse mas rápido….pero parecerse que quedo inconsciente…..probablemente, para no arrepentirse, y curar sus heridas… en eso la pelirroja se acerca al joven que esta moribundo en el piso…–Al parecer no tienes intenciones de seguir viviendo…..–no se que problemas tengas con la tal Akane, pero no tengo ganas de morir por tu culpa….. En es lo Ranko besa a Ranma… y Ranma se va desvaneciendo… bueno literalmente… Ranma entra dentro del cuerpo de Ranma, como si fuera un fantasma….

Nodoka –Que paso Ranma?.. Que le has hecho….

Ranko –Ahora el y Yo volvimos a ser un solo ser…. Pero el sigue durmiendo…. No podremos separarnos hasta que el despierte….

Nodoka –Cuanto tardara eso, dos o tres horas?

Ranko –No lose.. Com años, quizás nunca…. Todo dependerá de el, en eso la pelirroja pierde el conocimiento….. Kurama y Nodoka la acuestan en una cama….y cuando despierta…Ranko, no recuerda bien lo que paso….. Y Ranma, sigue sin mostrar signos de querer despertar….

Fin de Flash Back.

Ranma –Lo siento, abrasando a la joven de la trenza

Kurama –Cuanto tardara en despertar….y ella dijo que cuando te despertaras… volverían a separarse…..

Ranma –No se cuando ella despierte….ni si no separaremos de nuevo, pero….. Que diablos a estado haciendo ella en todo este tiempo… siento el cuerpo muy pesado…. Y por que estaba disfrazada de embarazada antes de que atacara Ryoga…. Sabes el susto que me lleve cuando vi. esa enorme pansa… por suerte….

Kurama –jija… hubiera sido muy gracioso, si realmente estuvieras embarazada….

Ranma –No bromees con eso, que puede traerme mala suerte….

Kurama –Sabes…. Mama realmente esta arrepentida, de lo que paso aquel día…. Tal vez, debas de hablar con ella… antes de que te quedes dormido…

Ranma –Tratare de Hacerlo… por ahora te paso con Ranko….este es su cuerpo, y no quiero acapararlo…. En eso los ojos de la pelirroja se tornan nuevamente azules….y pierde el conocimiento…

Mientras Akane y Nabiki

Kai – Te gustaría salir con migo? Kai hablado con una chica que pasaba…..

Ryoga –Oye!, este no es momento para ligar! Atacando con su sombrilla, pero Kai, se esquiva, y luego le baja los pantalones a Ryoga y este siente un aire frió, mira hacia abajó, …..–Yiaaaaaaaaaa!.. Las tres jóvenes, poniendo al chico cerdo en orbita…

Kai –jajaja… siempre funciona!^_^

Akane… –Por que tu….. Emanando un aura demoníaca peor que la de Naraku… el joven Kai se queda mirando aterrado…. Y retrocediendo unos pasos….pero… –Kai, por que tardas tanto, dijiste que solo ibas por algo de tomar….

Akane –Nabiki?

Nabiki –oh, Akane que haces aquí? En ese momento el aura de Akane se evapora rápidamente

Akane –Yo soy quien debería preguntar eso…

Nabiki –Bueno, Me invitaron unos amigos…..

Kai –Ya se conocen …

Nabiki –Si ella es mi hermana Akane…

Kai –Hermana?, Ya veo por que era tan bonita, pero que busca con Ranko….

Akane –Solo quiero hablar con el… y por que lo llaman Ranko, su nombre es Ranma….. En eso se aparecen de tras de Akane, Ranko y Kurama..

Kurama –Hei, que hacen?

Ranko –oh!... Nabiki cuanto tiempo?… sonriendo, en eso Akane se da vuelta y… queda frente a frente con la pelirroja…

Fin…del Cáp. 5

Continuara…. Próximo capitulo….

TORNEO INTERESCOLAR DE ARTES MARCIALES MIXTAS FURINKAN VS TOMOBIKI

Que pasara con Ranko y Akane?

Ranma y Ranko, se volverán a separar? O serán un solo ser para siempre?

Cuáles serán los límites de los poderes YouKai que poseen Ranko/ma y Kurama?


	6. capitulo 6

**Quiero agradecer a Aiko-chan por corregirme los caps, darme sus opiniones, y editarlos XD**

**un cap cortito, mas vien lo que faltaba del anterior  
><strong>

CAP. 6…

Akane y Ranko se quedan mirándose frente a frente a los ojos… en silencio durante unos momentos,

Akane –Ra..Ranma. La pelirroja la mira con asombro

Todos quedan en suspenso esperando la reacción de la pelirroja y….

Ranko –Quien eres? "pon"(ironía)×_×

Akane –Ranma yo..

Ranko –Otra vez con eso, que mi nombre es Ranko!

Nabiki –Ella dice la verdad…

Akane –Que?.. Pero si es imposible, es pelirroja, tiene trenza Y ES INDENTICA…

Kurama –Ella es Ranko, es hermana mía y de Ranma

Akane –he?...Hermana?

Nabiki –Si así es, yo también me sorprendí, pero es verdad

Akane –Pero entonces donde esta Ranma?...quisiera hablar con el…

Ranko –Me temo que eso no será posible

Ukyo –Que! Por que? Solo necesitamos hablar con el un momento

Kurama –El ya no podrá hablar con nadie nunca más

Shampoo –Que querer decir?

Kurama –veras… el se suicido hace un par de meses….

Nabiki –Lo siento Akane no quiera que te enteraras….. Eso dejo fría a Akane, y las otras, en un estado de shock…. Hasta que… –jajajaja…. Nabiki, Kurama, y Ranko se ríen a Carcajadas….

Kurama –solo estaba bromeando….

Nabiki –Debieron ver su cara….jeje^_^.

Akane –Naaabiiiikiiii~ -Ruge Akane liberando un aura de terror mientras estrangula a su hermana

Ukyo y Shampoo suspiraron aliviadas

Ukyo y Shampoo –Eso no fue gracioso!

Ranko –el no se suicido, el realizo Seppuku…

–¿Eh?... las tres chicas sintiendo escalofríos…

Kurama –Pero no se preocupen, el esta bien…. Sobrevivió,…..Pero por ahora esta de viaje así que no podrá hablar con ustedes

Las tres chicas de Furinkan regresaron decepcionadas a casa , Nabiki continúo su cita con Kai, hasta que este quedo en banca rota

Ranko –Crees que fue buena idea mentirles

Kurama –Si, después de todo, el no quiere hablar con ellas… si supieran la verdad, probablemente, intentarían recuperar a Ranma a la fuerza. *Aun si eso significa destruirte*

Dos semanas después se realiza un torneo interescolar de artes marciales mixtas (todos los estilos) en el gimnasio de Furinkan: "todos los estilos, kempo, kun fu, kendo, Hapkido, Sumo, Ninja, , estilo libre, etc., etc. "

Como era de esperarse, el equipo Furinkan compuesto por (Ukyo, Shampoo, Akane, Kuno, Musse la nueva adquisición el despistado residen transferido Ryoga Hibiki) paso a la final Junto con el instituto Tomobiki… compuesto por (Kai, Rinne, Kurama, Ranko, Lum y Ataru)

–Finalmente, la gran Final… lo estudiantes de Tomobiki y los de Furinkan se enfrentan, Las reglas son simples,… no Hay Reglas… Primer encuentro…

–Que empiece el combate

Kai Higurashi vs. Akane Tendo…. Ambos se ponen en posición de combate…

Akane –Ahora Pagaras por lo del otro día… dando una patada… pero… Kai la esquiva, y termina de tras de Akane…

Ryoga –Akane cuidado atrás de ti!

*oh no*piensa Akane, Kai Sonríe maliciosamente y… –Me rindo…

–Que? Todo, le publico, y los otros peleadores…

Akane –Que estas haciendo, por que tu….?

Kai –Esto ya me aburrió… así que me rindo… además, quiero observar el siguiente encuentro

–Kai se ha rendido, Akane Tendo gana la pelea….

Siguiente encuentro…. Ataru Moromoshi vs. Musse…

Musse ataca con una gran cantidad e Armas, Cuchillos, Cadenas, etc., pero Ataru, Quien venció al ejercito Americano, los esquivo todos. Lugo pega a Musse en la cabeza con un mazo de acero salido de no se donde.. Y lo noquea, pero … –Vamos Musse!.. Shampoo alienta a Musse y…este se levanta y Atrapa a Ataru quien bajo la guardia… pero Ataru uso la técnica especial de Ranma (intercambio de victimas), y escapo…

Musse –Maldita sea! Donde se habrá metido!?

Ataru –Oye, me das tu número? Ataru, hablado con Shampoo…

Musse –Por que tu….Regresa al combate!

Ataru –Me rindo, ahora estoy ocupado…. En eso

Lum –Teeesoooroooo!-Ataca Lum con su mortal aura eléctrica –AAAAKKKKKKK, Ataru electrocutado….

–Ataru se rinde, Musse Gana el Encuentro!

Tercer encuentro…

–Kurama vs. Ukyo….

Kurama, se apresuro, y dio un golpe al estomago a Ukyo, y Gano el encuentro de una

Cuarto encuentro…

Lum vs. Shampoo…

–Señorita Lum el encuentro ya ha comenzado…

Lum –No ve que estoy Ocupada, castigando a mi tesoro!

El Locutor –Pero…Lum echa una mirada asesina, y el locutor deja de molestarla –Shampoo gana el encuentro...

Quinto encuentro…

Rinne vs. Kuno

Kuno –Tienes muy mala suerte que te halla tocado pelear contra mi… ya que yo soy el mas fuerte del equipo Furinkan… Yo Kuno Tatewaki el Rayo..Bamb… Una patada al rostro interrumpe el discurso de Kuno… –Po…por que hiciste eso…. Luego se desmaya..

Rinne –El combate ya comenzó, y no tengo tiempo para andar escuchando esas Babosadas….

Rokudou Rinne, Gana el Encuentro

Ultima Pelea…Ranko vs. Ryoga

Ryoga –No creas que por ser mujer no te golpeare

Ranko –No creas que por oler a cerdo, verte como cerdo, y hablar como... no mejor olvídalo jeje^_^

Ryoga –Maldita sea… no puedo contenerme, esa maldita cara que tienes.. Me recuerda al afeminado ese, en ese momento la mirada de Ranko cambia… a ser mas seria…..

–Que empiece el combate!

Ryoga, ataca a Ranko, con una patada, pero esta se agacha y lo golpea el estomago…–Ahhk..Luego una patada y manda a volar al chico cerdo…

–Ryoga!.. Akane preocupada… en eso Ranko toma del cuello a Ryoga….–Nunca…Vuelvas…a llamarlo… Afeminado! Mientras lo estrangula luego le da otra patada y lo manda a unos 10 metros…..Cof…cof… Ryoga tose un poco, luego se levanta lentamente…..–Maldita marimacho, lo llamare como quiera…. En eso…Ranko..Golpea a Ryoga en el estomago….

–Como me llamaste!?

Luego lo levanta con una mano y lo sigue golpeando… una y otra vez….

Kai –Creo que esta exagerando de nuevo

Kurama –Sip, es la más temperamental de los 3

–Ahh… suspiran los de Tomobiki…. Mientras la pelirroja masacra al chico cerdo… en eso.. –Detente!. Akane patea a la pelirroja y la manda a volar unos metros…

–Ryoga Hibiki queda descalificado, por recibir Ayuda externa….. Es un empate Tomobiki 3, Furinkan 3

La pelirroja se levanta lentamente…. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que ve es a Akane levantando a Ryoga… en un tono muy… afectivo… –aK!... la pelirroja se cubre el ojo derecho. Siente una punzada… mientras este se vuelve amarillo…. Y Así la pelirroja de un Ojo azul y el otro amarillo… llora, si saber porque…. Confundida.. La pelirroja se levanta liberando su Youki (energía demoníaca), mirando furiosa al chico cerdo, y a la peliazul, mientras dos marcas aparecen debajo de sus ojos….la sed de sangre en sus ojos es evidente….

Fin del Cáp. 5 se supone el capitulo debía ser mas largo, pero para no dejar de publicar… coloque lo que pude.. ^_^ espero les halla gustado….

Que hará Ranko ante la agresión de Akane?

EL torneo quedara en empate?

Que pasara con Ranma y Ranko..?


	7. Torneo interescolar p2

**Quiero agradecer a Aiko-chan por corregirme los caps, darme sus opiniones, y editarlos XD**

glosario:

Shine! = Muere

Ranko = Lado mujer de Ranma

Ranma = Lado Hombre de Ranma

Chan = de cariño, Kun = entre los amigos, San= de respeto

Mouko Takabisha! =Huracán de Tigre…o tigre volador

Shishihokodan =Rugido del Leon

**CAP 7.**

Ultima Pelea…Ranko vs. Ryoga

Ryoga –No creas que por ser mujer no te golpeare

Ranko –No creas que por oler a cerdo, verte como cerdo, y hablar como... no mejor olvídalo jeje...

Ryoga –Maldita sea… no puedo contenerme, esa maldita cara que tienes.. Me recuerda al afeminado ese! -En ese momento la mirada de Ranko cambia a ser mas seria-

–Que empiece el combate!

Ryoga, ataca a Ranko, con una patada, pero esta se agacha y lo golpea el estomago…–Ahhk..Luego una patada y manda a volar al chico cerdo…

–Ryoga!.. Akane preocupada… en eso Ranko toma del cuello a Ryoga….–Nunca…Vuelvas…a llamarlo… Afeminado! Mientras lo estrangula luego le da otra patada y lo manda a unos 10 metros…..Cof…cof… Ryoga tose un poco, luego se levanta lentamente…..–Maldita marimacho, lo llamare como quiera…. En eso…Ranko..Golpea a Ryoga en el estomago….

–Como me llamaste!?

Luego lo levanta con una mano y lo sigue golpeando… una y otra vez….

Kai –Creo que esta exagerando de nuevo

Kurama –Sip, es la más temperamental de los 3

–Ahh… suspiran los de Tomobiki…. Mientras la pelirroja masacra al chico cerdo… en eso.. –Detente!. Akane patea a la pelirroja y la manda a volar unos metros…

–Ryoga Hibiki queda descalificado, por recibir Ayuda externa….. Es un empate Tomobiki 3, Furinkan 3

La pelirroja se levanta lentamente…. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que ve es a Akane levantando a Ryoga… en un tono muy… afectivo… –aK!... la pelirroja se cubre el ojo derecho. Siente una punzada… mientras este se vuelve amarillo…. Y Así la pelirroja de un Ojo azul y el otro amarillo… llora, si saber porque…. Confundida.. La pelirroja se levanta liberando su Youki (energía demoníaca), mirando furiosa al chico cerdo, y a la peli azul, mientras dos marcas aparecen debajo de sus ojos….la sed de sangre en sus ojos es evidente…. Akane queda aterrada, al ver que la pelirroja viene caminando hacia ella lentamente, y no precisamente para hablar….La pelirroja esta a un paso de llegar junto Akane y….La golpea suavemente en la frente con dos dedos.. –Pateas como una bebe…. Pero la próxima vez que interfieras en mi momento de diversión… tendré que darte un castigo ejemplar….Los ojos de la Pelirroja vuelve a la normalidad… y se aleja de Akane…

El Locutor –Bien ahora tendremos un combate de desempate…. Cada Equipo elija a quien los representara…..

Equipo Tomobiki

Ranko –Chicos, si no les importa, quisiera seguir peleando

Kai –OK!, pero no mates a nadie

Ranko –No te preocupes fui muy cuidadosa con el Baka de la pañoleta, no?

Kurama –Cuidadosa no es la palabra que yo usaría…

Ranko –esta bien… terminare el encuentro de un golpe…vaaa..!, que aburridos son… Ranko haciendo pucheros

Equipo Furinkan

Kuno –Yo quiero pelear contra Ranma!..

Ukyo –Ok!, Pero ella no es Ranma es Ranko su hermana menor…

Kuno –En serio?...

Akane –Si…

Kuno –entonces solo hay una cosa que hacer…. –Pelirroja de mis sueños,.. Kuno salta con un ramo de flores sobre Ranko y… – TE AMOOOOO!. Kuno recorre los cielos de Nerima… a la velocidad de luz…cortesía de Aerolíneas Ranko Saotome

Shampoo –Bueno, el chico del palo esta fuera… quien va?.. en ese omento Musse el casi ciego maestro de las artes ocultas, quien perdió sus anteojos…BAM! Tropieza y cae al suelo, y…. Estas Bien?, un voz femenina, y…

–Shampoo mi amor!, te preocupas por mi, sabia que me querías!,…abrasando y tocando cariñosamente a la joven y…. –AHHHHHKKK! Musse se une a Kuno en su travesía por el cielo, Cortesía del pie de Rinne….

Ukyo –Bueno Musse ya esta descartado…Todas dudando, ya que Ryoga quedo como trapo viejo, y estaría en el hospital un par de semanas… nadie quería ser las siguiente victima..en ese momento..–jujuju

Akane –eh?...po…por que me miran así? Akane retrocediendo temblorosa….

Ukyo –Creo que Akane es la indicada!

Shampoo –Si.. Tener Razón,,,

Akane –Pe..pero por que yo… yo ya tuve mi encuentro….

Ukyo –Yo También y Perdí…

Akane –Shampoo es la única que no peleo… en eso Ambas dan vuelta a mirar a la Joven amazona y…––Mew! Shampis (Shampoo gata) maúlla, se acuesta a tomar una siesta, ignorando a las chicas….Akane y Ukyo se quedan mirándola con una gota de sudor enorme en la frente

Ukyo –Bueno Akane parece que no tienes opción. Además nos la debes después de lo que le hiciste a Ranma…–Uh! Akane traga saliva y… esta bien!.. ya voy…. *Estoy perdida, ella es demasiado fuerte… talvez debería rendirme... un momento si es hermana de Ranma eso significa que…*

–Muy bien el siguiente encuentro será entre Ranko Saotome y Akane Tendo…

Ambas combatientes se ponen en pose de combate y….

Ranko –Espera!... me va a tocar ella, Ya no tienen nadie mas, esto no tiene sentido… es que hace rato la vi pelear…. Y es bastante débil… ni si quiera pudo derrotar a Kai…

Akane –No me confiaría Tanto si Fuera tu… no me confiaría…Ya se tu punto débil, Ranko sintió un escalofrió… –No me asustas..

–Que el combate empieza!

–Haaa.. Akane lanza una patada… y… –Por aquí… Ranko Atrás de Akane… –Yiaaa!. Akane lanza otra patada… –Demasiado lenta!... deberías entrenar mas… estas bastante gorda!... ese comentario saco la ira de Akane.. –Que dijiste!... Lanzando una patada, con todas sus fuerzas y…la recibe con el estomago…. Y… ni la siente…Lo ves… te dije que no tenia caso…en tono burlón… –Así… pues que te parece esto… Akane sacando algo de entre sus ropas… –Meow… una gatita.. a shampis para ser exactos….

Ranko –e..espera eso no es justo…. No puedes usar un Gato..

El locutor –No, es perfectamente valido…. El gato en este caso es un arma….

Akane –hehe… sonrie maliciosamente y…. toma.. arroja al gato al rostro de la pelirroja y… –Gato!.. Gato!… Gato!.. Gato!… quítenmelo!… quítenmelo!… la pelirroja corriendo de un lado para otro…

Ataru –Que le pasa a Ranko?

Lum –Pero si es solo un gato…

Kai –Neko ken?

Kurama –Sip…Neko ken…

–Gato.. Gato—Gato… y… –Beeeee…. Ranko sacándole la lengua a Akane

–Solo bromeaba…

Akane –que?...

Ranko –A diferencia de Ranma, Yo no le temo a los gatos… aun que eso fue un poco cruel….atacar por un punto débil así… solo eres un cobarde..Y otra cosa…

–Realmente eres mujer… es que… casi no tienes pechos… que pareces Hombre..Burlándose de nuevo… –Por que tu… Akane, volviéndose una rubia ojos azules, con un aura dorado cubriéndola.. tan poderoso que hace ondear su cabello.. –Muereeee!... Akane haciendo un kame hame ha.. emmm, perdón serie equivocada…. Akane tiene un brillo Azul, –Shine!... –Shishihokodan! Lanzando su mortal Técnica hacia la pelirroja y –Mouko Takabisha!.. BOOM!..amas técnicas chocan…

Ranko –Shishihokodan… valla fue bastante poderoso… se ve que eres una perdedora que tiene serios problemas…. Y que se deprime fácilmente…

Akane –Que dijiste!?, liberando nuevamente su aura asesina…

Kurama –Ranko… ya deja de jugar.. y termina con esto de una vez

Ranko –Nee–chan,.. eres demasiado aburrí..BAM!, Akane aprovecha y da un golpe al certero rostro de Ranko… y da un salto hacia atrás para alejarse… Ranko roca su rostro.. y ..–Auch! Eso dolió…,, Akane ve que la Pelirroja, realmente sintió ese ultimo golpe y sonríe –de satisfacción y.. Cof!.. Akane tose un poco sus ojos se tornan opacos y cae al suelo….

–Ranko Gana la pelea!...

Ranko –Diablos!.. Y yo que quería seguir piliando… -Con tono de niña caprichosa-

Kurama –Vale, ya no te quejes que iremos de compras con el dinero del torneo.

Rinne –Por cierto… donde esta?

El locutor –Su padre dijo que se haría cargo del, que ya habían hablado

Rinne –Mi..? con expresión de disgusto… y…BAAAM! –Adonde crees que bas… Rinne lanzando Un mazo salido de lanada hacia un hombre idéntico a el, llevándose el dinero… pero este ser recupera y sale corriendo… –Vuelve Aquí!. Rinne persiguiendo al hombre… y los otros lo siguen… excepto Ranko, que se queda a ver como esta Akane… por alguna Razon que ella desconoce, siente, compasión, o simpatia por la peliazul

Fin del Cáp. 7, bueno otro Cáp. cortito, espero les halla gustado…


End file.
